


New Earth: Legends

by DarkShado



Series: New Earth [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 40,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShado/pseuds/DarkShado
Summary: My name is Sara Lance and I have been many things over the course of my life. An assassin, dead, a captain, even the Paragon of Destiny. I helped create a new universe and because of that, I have been given the chance to correct my mistakes and save those I hold most dearly. But above everything else I am, most importantly a Legend. Part 4 of the New Series.
Relationships: Miranda Coburn/Rip Hunter, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Rip Hunter & Team Legends, Sara Lance & Team Legends, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: New Earth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151108
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

When Sara came to, she found herself back in her old living quarters in Nanda Parbat.

"How did I get here?" Sara asked, since the last thing she remembered was being at the dawn of time, crouching next to Barry over Oliver's dying body, heartbroken at the thought of losing the last link to her old life and then the next she knew, she was back here.

"I can explain Ms. Lance." Mar Novu said as he appeared before her.

"You. You son of a bitch, you got Oliver killed." Sara glared at him, wishing she had a weapon that would actually kill him on hand.

"Oliver Queen lives again in this world. As do others you love." Novu said, getting her attention.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"When you and your fellow paragons created a new universe, you also created new fates for everyone in it. Including Oliver Queen. It turns out that Mr. Queen was a paragon as well." Novu said.

"What? Then why didn't we know about it?" Sara asked.

"I myself did not know until after the universe was reborn. Mr. Queen's destiny was different from that of the other paragons. In order to serve his role as the paragon of life, he needed to become the spectre. But his status as a paragon has changed his destiny and ensured his survival." Novu said and Sara sighed in joy at the idea that her best friend was alive again.

"So, why am I back in Nanda Parbat?" Sara asked.

"You are where your doppelganger was at the time you arrived on this earth, since this earth exists 8 years earlier than the old one. The year 2012 to be specific. On the date that Oliver Queen returned from Lian Yu." Novu said.

"The day the age of heroes as some people called it, began. But if we're not only on a new Earth, but also in the past, then does that mean that others are still alive. My father, my sister?" Sara asked and Novu actually smiled at her.

"Yes, and thanks to yours and Mr. Queen's intact knowledge of a future that yet to occur, you can prevent it from happening again." Novu said.

"That job will likely only fall on Ollie, since my destiny is aboard the Waverider. But first, I need to escape from this place." Sara said.

"I have something that may allow you to better blend in without arousing suspicion." Novu said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked as Novu gave her a slight headache.

"The memories of your counterpart from this reality. It would be best not to inform your enemies that you are onto them." Novu said and Sara nodded.

"If I see you again, I will find a way to kill you." Sara said.

"Your friend Oliver was looking into that very thing before the crisis. I'm sure he'd be willing to help." Novu said with a chuckle as he vanished, leaving Sara to figure out how she was going to get her freedom from the League before she realized what she needed to do. Even if it was likely suicidal.

After getting dressed in her league gear, Sara still found herself preferring white over this black gear, but hopefully, she wouldn't have to wear this league apparel for much longer, she entered the throne room of Nanda Parbat.

"My lord, may I speak with you?" Sara asked as she approached Ra's al Ghul, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do.

"What is it Ta-er aSafar?" Ra's asked, wondering what she was going to say and her next words shocked everyone.

"I challenge you to ritual combat for my freedom from the League." Sara said.

"You really believe that I'd waste my time with an underling like you?" Ra's asked and like Sara predicted, he underestimated her, despite the fact that he'd trained her twice, both in the present and in the 1950's. Then again, that might not have happened in this new reality.

"By refusing my challenge, you look weak, as if you are scared of being defeated." Sara reminded him and Ra's sighed.

"Very well. I shall make your death quick and merciful as a favor to my daughter." Ra's said as Nyssa walked over to Sara.

"Sara, please, don't do this." Nyssa begged her.

"I'm sorry Nyssa, but I can't keep doing this, being a part of the league. One way or another, I will get my freedom." Sara said.

"And what of us?" Nyssa asked desperately as Sara placed her hand on Nyssa's cheek.

"I am sorry Nyssa, but I think we both knew that we were never meant to last. We have different destinies. Your destiny will always bring you back to this place, but mine, it's somewhere else out there. And I need to be free to pursue it." Sara said and Nyssa sighed as she bit back tears.

"I will miss you Sara." Nyssa said.

"And I will miss you as well." Sara said as Nyssa reluctantly walked away as Sara turned to face her opponent.

"Are you certain you wish to proceed?" Ra's asked.

"I cannot continue serving the league. My heart lies beyond it. This is the only way." Sara said and Ra's nodded.

"Very well, if you can best me, you will have your freedom." Ra's said.

"And more." Sara mumbled to herself, since she knew that when she beat Ra's he'd lose more than just her allegiance.

"Shall we begin?" Ra's asked as they each picked up swords and took their positions.

"Say when." Sara said as the duel began.

As the duel progressed, Sara could tell that Ra's had underestimated her, a mistake he was now paying for, since she'd gone toe to toe with Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk and Oliver Queen, all of whom had been considered for the role of Ra's al Ghul. While Ra's providing her with a challenge, it was not as much of one as she was expecting.

"How can you have survived this long?" Ra's asked as he desperately tried to gain momentum in the fight, realizing how much he'd underestimated her.

"First rule of battle strategy, never underestimate your opponent. You underestimated me. And now you're paying the price." Sara said as she sliced off Ra's hand and quickly scooped up his sword and held both blades at his throat.

"Yield Ra's. Release me and you can live." Sara snarled as she held the man, already knowing what his response would be.

"Never." Ra's said.

"So be it. This is for Thea." Sara said as she drove the sword directly through Ra's chest, killing him.

"Ra's is dead." Sara announced to all those present, who looked shocked at what Sara had accomplished.

"All hail the new Ra's al Ghul." Nyssa said as she bowed down to Sara and the other assassins quickly followed.

"Like I said, I have no desire to remain with the League." Sara said as she pulled the demon's head ring off her predecessor's hand and walked over to Nyssa.

"What are you doing?" Nyssa asked.

"Consider this a parting gift Nyssa. Being the demon's head has always been your desire, well now, I am giving it to. In exchange for my freedom and the assurance that the League will not lay a finger on me, my family or anyone I care for again." Sara said and Nyssa nodded.

"I accept this ring and Ta-er aSafar, I release you." Nyssa said.

"Thank you Nyssa." Sara said gratefully as she moved to walk away.

"Sara." Nyssa said as Sara stopped and turned to face her.

"I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for some day. Even if it isn't with me." Nyssa said and Sara smiled.

"I sense this will not be the last time we see each other Nyssa. But thank you. For everything." Sara said as she headed towards her now former quarters to pack what little precious belongings she had here before planning her return to Star City.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could return to Star City, considering what Oliver had told her about the repercussions of the last time Ra's had been killed, Sara decided that she needed to pay a visit to a certain monastery in Russia.

Which was where she was headed when she heard someone walk up behind her. Sara immediately whirled around, only to calm down when she saw it was only J'onn behind her.

"J'onn, not that it isn't good to see you, but how'd you find me?" Sara asked.

"I can fly and read minds. Wasn't hard to find you here, though I have to ask why didn't you go home to Star City?" J'onn asked.

"I have a loose end that I need to take care of first." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked.

"You know my history, the League?" Sara asked.

"If you'll allow me access to your memories, I will in a moment." J'onn said and Sara nodded as his eyes glowed allowing him to read her mind, but he also detected something odd.

"What?" Sara asked.

"I can't explain it, but your memories, it's as if there's some kind of interference. Like your memories have been overwritten with new ones." J'onn said.

"A change to the timeline." Sara realized.

"Excuse me?" J'onn asked.

"Before the crisis, my team must've caused a change in the timeline that altered our memories. Can you restore them?" Sara asked.

"I can try." J'onn said as he placed his hand on Sara's temple and his eyes glowed as he attempted to restore whatever memories Sara was missing.

"Zari." Sara said.

"I'm sorry?" J'onn asked.

"During a mission, my team and I changed the timeline that directly affected one of our members, Zari Tarazi. If she'd stayed in the temporal zone like I'd ordered, she wouldn't have been affected, but she did and in doing so, she changed her future and made it so that her brother joined the legends instead of her." Sara explained and J'onn nodded.

"It looks like this will come in handy in more ways than one." J'onn said as he pulled out a familiar looking gun.

"A memory gun." Sara said.

"Designed to replicate my powers, but to have the same effect as the one Ray told Cisco he built." J'onn said and Sara nodded.

"So, this gun will basically hit reset on their brains. Restore their memories of both the old earth and the old timeline." Sara said and J'onn nodded.

"Exactly. Now I'll leave you to wrap up whatever business you need to deal with here before you can go home." J'onn said as he flew away.

"Let's just hope it's that simple." Sara said as she entered the monastery to find Talia's students sparring until they turned to face her.

"What are you doing here?" one of the students asked.

"I need to have words with your teacher." Sara said.

"And who are you?" another student asked.

"I am Ra's al Ghul." Sara said, since while she'd given control of the league to Nyssa, they didn't know that and she could take the role back whenever she wanted.

"Liar." one of the students said as they lunged at her, only for Sara to cut through them like cake, easily beating the crap out of them, and if she was honest, enjoyed it.

Finally, they heard someone shout "Hold."

Sara looked up to see Talia standing there.

"Leave us." Talia said as her students departed.

"Who are you and why do you bear my father's title?" Talia asked.

"Your father is dead. Killed in League combat." Sara said.

"And you killed him." Talia accused.

"Yes. To get my freedom from the league. Your sister is now in command and I have her word that if you attempt to seek vengeance against me for the death of your father, she will set the entire might of the League down upon you, since she saw your father for what he has really become. A monster who was perverting the League to further his own agenda." Sara said.

"You're lying." Talia said.

"I'm not and you know it. You know what your father became. Otherwise you wouldn't have left him. You started to make sure that the League's true principles survived. Your father died while he still had some sense of honor left in him. And I offered him the chance to yield." Sara said.

"But he refused, preferring to die than live with disgrace of defeat." Talia said and Sara nodded.

"He's gone, but that also means that you're free of him. Free of his influence. You can go back and help Nyssa do the same to the League. You can return it to its roots and turn it into something better. A league of heroes." Sara said.

"Not interested." Talia said.

"Okay, time to see if J'onn's toy works." Sara said, since she figured that just restoring Talia's memories would save her time and save Oliver a headache later.

"What are you?" Talia asked, barely having time to react as Sara pulled out the memory gun and blasted her with it.

"What did you do to me?" Talia asked her head hurt for a few moments.

"I restored your memories of how things were before the crisis. Figured it would be the easiest way to convince you. I didn't restore Nyssa's memories, simply because I didn't have access to the necessary tech at the time, but I did manage to convince her to give you a chance, should you choose to return to the league, not as your superior, or you as her's, but as equals." Sara said.

"The league has never had two leaders before." Talia said.

"It's never had a woman lead it before either. Times have changed Talia and the league should change to. Oliver told me about the work you were doing with Thea before the crisis. Why not carry on that goal with Nyssa, give you both a real chance at becoming sisters." Sara said.

"I suppose the world does need a league of heroes more than it needs a league of assassins." Talia said

"So does that mean we've reached an agreement?" Sara asked.

"I will not aid Adrian Chase, since Oliver has not done anything to wrong in this timeline, though I urge you to advise him to be cautious in that matter, since he repeats his mistakes, Adrian will find someone to teach him, even if it is not me." Talia said.

"I will tell him." Sara said.

"Could you also deliver a message to Thea for me if she remembers?" Talia asked.

"Depends on what it is?" Sara asked.

"I greatly enjoyed working with her before. Tell that if she chooses to return to the league, she will always be welcome." Talia said and Sara smiled.

"I will give her the message. Now I need to get going. Safe travels Talia." Sara said.

"And to you as well Sara." Talia said as Sara exited the monastery.


	3. Chapter 3

After she'd finished her business with Talia, Sara decided that she should put the memory gun to use. That was why she'd decided to return to Nanda Parbat, since she needed Nyssa's help with her mission, since if she was successful, then she could help several people, though one of them she honestly couldn't believe she was doing it.

"Sara, what a surprise, I did not think that you'd be returning so soon." Nyssa said.

"There's something I needed your help with, but first." Sara said as she pulled out the memory gun and before anyone could stop her, she fired it right at Nyssa.

"What did you do to her?" One of the guards asked as they began to move in on her.

"Stand down, she did me no harm. Leave us." Nyssa ordered and the guards nodded as they left them alone.

"What did you do to me?" Nyssa asked Sara.

"I restored your memories of the way things were." Sara said.

"Before the crisis." Nyssa finished and Sara nodded.

"Why?" Nyssa asked.

"For one thing, I restored Talia's memories to keep her from training Chase again." Sara said.

"You spoke to her, told her that she could return to the League?" Nyssa asked.

"I did and she agreed, since she wants to resume the work she and Thea had begun before the crisis. Turning the League of Assassins into a League of Heroes." Sara said.

"I'm aware of that, since Thea kept me updated on Talia's dealings while they began working together and I believe that is a noble cause. And Thea will be welcome should she choose to return." Nyssa said.

"That's not why I'm here though." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked.

"I need to know everything the League knows about Damien Darhk's current whereabouts." Sara said.

"You think you can kill him before he can kill your sister?" Nyssa asked.

"That's the backup plan, but I think that if I can restore Darhk's memories of the old universe, then he'll be willing to reform." Sara said.

"Why would you want to offer the man who killed your mother redemption?" Nyssa asked.

"Not for him, but for his daughter. I knew Nora Darhk well, she was one of my best friends, long story, but anyways, Darhk's death set off a ripple effect that caused Nora a lot of pain and suffering. And crazy as it sounds to believe, I think that despite all his flaws, Darhk does care about his daughter, since when he nearly lost her to a demon, he was heartbroken and he and I actually fought on the same side. I think that if Darhk knows the repercussions of his actions, then he might be willing to give up on his plans for Nora's sake. And if he doesn't, well, then I'll kill him." Sara said.

"You realize the risks involved in that plan." Nyssa said.

"I believe that it's worth it, since either way, Darhk will not get the chance to kill Laurel. Not again. And even if I can't kill him, Oliver can." Sara said and Nyssa sighed, since while she honestly did not believe that Sara's plan would work, she did not really have a choice, since Sara could easily take back the role of Ra's herself and order the League to do it that way.

"Okay. I will see what our scouts can find. I'd recommend starting your search in Markovia though." Nyssa said and Sara nodded.

"Thank you Nyssa." Sara said.

"I am only doing this out of gratitude for giving me the League." Nyssa said and Sara nodded.

"Fair enough." Sara said, rolling her eyes at that slightly, since while she knew her plan was a risk and she honestly would've preferred just killing Darhk, but this way, she could also prevent Nora from having to grow up in a cult because both of her parents were dead. It was a risk that she was willing to take to help her friend, especially since it meant that Nora wouldn't need to become a fairy godmother, since Sara knew that Nora had never truly enjoyed the gig. At least as far as she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

"What took you so long?" Sara asked Nyssa when she approached the coffee shop they'd agreed to meet in.

"It took time to find this information and even so, I'm not sure how much help it will be." Nyssa said as she handed Sara a piece of paper.

"Markovburg. That just narrows it down to one city in one country that's still huge." Sara said.

"We're lucky we managed to get this much information. You of all people should know how talented Darhk is at avoiding the League's detection. You probably know more about him than any other person besides my father. Perhaps more than he did." Nyssa reminded her.

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just, whether I restore Darhk's memories, or put a sword through his chest." Sara said.

"Without your intervention, your sister will die." Nyssa said, assuring her that she understood Sara's emotions.

"Thank you. This will help. It might not be easy, but I'll take any leads I can get." Sara said.

"Sara, I'm curious about something." Nyssa said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"If you care so much about your family, why haven't you told them you're still alive?" Nyssa said.

"I will, just not yet. I don't know how long I have until I get recruited to my team and I want to make sure that my family is safe before I go." Sara said.

"So are you going to restore Ricardo Diaz's memories as well?" Nyssa asked and Sara actually laughed at that.

"No. Diaz is going to die. Plain and simple. Darhk has shown me that while he may be an evil bastard now, he is capable of remorse. Diaz is a maniac who I hope Oliver will give an extremely long, grim and painful death." Sara said.

"You're not going to kill him yourself?" Nyssa asked.

"Believe me, I want to, but Diaz has done much worse to Oliver, so he's the one who gets the right to kill him." Sara explained and Nyssa nodded in understanding.

"Sara, I have to ask, are you sure that you don't just want to kill Darhk and be done with him?" Nyssa asked.

"While it is tempting, I'm trying to give a friend of mine a better life. That can't happen if Darhk goes forward with his plans." Sara said.

"I'm just checking to make sure you're certain of your path." Nyssa said and Sara nodded.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm doing what I feel is right. And if it backfires, well, then I'll kill him." Sara said and Nyssa nodded.

"Good luck, my beloved." Nyssa said as she walked away and Sara sighed sadly, since she still regretted breaking Nyssa's heart, but she knew that there was someone else she loved more. And she couldn't meet that person as long as she was in the League.

When Sara arrived in Markovburg, she wasn't even sure where to begin hunting for Darhk. His operation in Star City, she knew like the back of her hand, but Markovia was a different story. The country was huge and she wasn't even sure where to start searching for him.

However, she was driven from her thoughts when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around, prepared to tell them off only to be shocked at who she found.

"Fancy a drink Lance." John Constantine said as he held up a flask.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"The martian tracked me down in the asylum I put myself in after what happened to Astra and restored my memories. Apparently when he restored your memories of Zari, he also read your mind about your plans with Darhk and I thought you could use some assistance." Constantine said.

"And by that, I'm sure you mean, pull my ass out of the fire in the event my plan goes wrong." Sara said.

"Pretty much. And I'm not alone." Constantine said.

"Who else is here?" Sara asked.

"Nate, Ray, Mick, some other bloke who seems to be a package deal with Rory. All I know is that Mick insisted that J'onn restored his memories after his." Constantine said.

"Snart." Sara said, a little worried about her old flame.

"You know him?" Constantine asked.

"He was one of the original legends. Last time I saw him, I kissed him. Then he died." Sara said.

"So I'm guessing it will be awkward when he finds out that you moved on." Constantine said.

"To say the least. But anyways, any help is welcomed, since I'm trying to not only save my sister, but also give Nora a chance at a better life." Sara said and Constantine nodded.

"Look, I'm all for helping Nora and your sister, since honestly, if I'd had the power to bring her back like I did Nate, I would've." Constantine said.

"I don't blame you for that. But this way, everyone, even Darhk, wins. And well, Plan B is still to drive a sword through him, since Nora will still have her mother, but still, I want to offer Damien a chance to be a real father to his child." Sara said and Constantine nodded in agreement.

"I can support that, considering my own relationship with my bloke of a father." Constantine said.

"Hey I'm just curious, where's Gary?" Sara asked.

"Oh, I told the martian to track him down for me, but to hold off on restoring his memories for now. I don't want to drag him into a fight with Darhk." Constantine explained and Sara nodded.

"Fair enough. Honestly, there are times when I wonder why exactly Rip recruited him for the Bureau in the first place." Sara said.

"You and me both love." Constantine agreed.

"So anyways, let's assemble the team." Sara said and Constantine nodded and Sara suddenly felt a lot more confident in her chances of success now that she had her team with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sara smiled when she arrived outside the airport entrance with Constantine to find Ray, Nate, Mick and Snart waiting for them.

"Sara." Ray said as he hugged her.

"Hey Ray. It's so good to see you." Sara said.

"Well, I figured that this mission could help me score some points with Nora's dad, so yeah, it was kind of a no brainer." Ray said as Sara turned to Nate.

"And Nate, I'm assuming you still have a thing for girls from different time periods." Sara asked with a smirk as she then hugged him.

"At least my future girlfriend is an original human being that was created the normal way." Nate retorted and Sara smiled.

"Well played. And I'm going to tell Ava you said that." Sara said and now Nate was panicking.

"Please don't." Nate said and Sara chuckled.

"Relax. I won't." Sara said.

"Boss." Mick said as he held out his hand, which Sara shook.

"I'm impressed that you've gotten him to call you boss instead of me." Snart said in his usual tone.

"She earned my respect, since she is a much better captain than the englishman ever was." Mick said.

"Really." Snart said and Sara nodded.

"Rip admitted it himself. Which is why when we all get recruited to the Legends, I am planning on restoring his memories with this gun J'onn gave me and taking command of the ship." Sara said.

"If you let me examine the gun, I might be able to find a way to turn it's tech into a software update for Gideon. I'm sure Zari and Behrad can help with that once we recruit and restore their memories too." Ray said and Sara nodded.

"In the meantime, we are going to take Darhk off the table, one way or another." Sara said.

"What's the plan?" Nate asked.

"The first step is to find Darhk, but I have no idea on how to do it." Sara said.

"Well, I can maybe hack into the surveillance grid of the city to see if I can find Darhk or Nora or Ruve, but I'm no Felicity." Ray said.

"I think I might have a better solution. A faster one too." Constantine said.

"I'm listening." Sara said.

"Right now Darhk's magic is still connected to the Khushu idol and similar to the death totem when Mallus possessed you, I can track him based off of his idol. Lead us right to the bastard." Constantine said.

"What about John's brother?" Ray asked, since he and Sara had been told about this, since Andy's betrayal had been a big part of why Laurel died.

"Try to take him alive, but if not, I doubt John will lose any sleep over it. Especially since this time he won't be the one who killed him." Sara said and Ray nodded.

"Okay John, what do you need for this spell?" Sara asked.

"I can pop back to my house right now and pick up what I need." Constantine said.

"Do it. In the meantime we will establish a base of operations." Sara said and Constantine nodded as he left to find a location to establish to poof himself back to his house.

"So, where exactly are we going to set up our base of operations?" Nate asked.

"Well, that depends." Sara said.

"On what?" Ray asked.

"If you're still rich." Sara said and Ray smiled.

"Yes I am. So I'm guessing that I am paying for our base." Ray said.

"Yep. Rory, Snart, get the lay of the land, see if you can find out anything on Darhk or Hive's whereabouts. Mick, you take point." Sara said.

"Got it." Mick said.

"Uh assassin, can I talk to you in private." Snart asked and Sara nodded, having a feeling she knew what this talk would be about.

"You're questioning my decision to put Mick in charge?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong, he's my partner, but at the same time, there's a reason I always took the lead in our heists." Snart said.

"Give Mick a chance. He did a lot of growing up and maturing after you died, he became a full-fledged member of the team and while Ray was sort of my right hand after Jax left, Mick was my left. There's more to him than you realize." Sara said.

"Maybe. Still, I'll keep him on a leash." Snart said.

"No, I trust Mick to stay under control. If it looks like he is starting to fall back into old habits, then step in, but it won't come to that. While we're setting up the base, I'll call Barry and have Cisco build your guns." Sara said.

"Got it. But also, who's this Ava you were talking about?" Snart asked and Sara sighed, since she knew she'd have to have this conversation with him eventually.

"Ava is the love of my life. She's the head of an organization that Rip created to replace the time masters after he was demoted. Long story, but while what we had was fun, it was nothing more than a fling. But with Ava, I feel things that I've never felt before. She has actually made me believe that it would be possible for me to spend the rest of my life with someone else." Sara said.

"Wow, that's deep. Oh well, plenty of other fish in the sea I guess." Snart said and Sara could tell he was just using his snark to hide his hurt feelings. Maybe he'd cared about her more than she'd thought. There was a time when she'd thought she'd loved him, or at least could potentially love him, but after Ava, she knew that she'd never truly loved anyone, except maybe Nyssa, like she did Ava.

"Go with Mick." Sara said and Snart nodded as he walked towards his partner as they left the group.

"What was that about?" Ray asked.

"I think that Snart might actually have emotions." Sara said.

"So, he didn't take the news about Ava well?" Ray asked.

"Actually, he played it off like he was cool with it, but I can tell that he was actually hurt by what I said. Also, I think we trust Mick more than he does." Sara said.

"Well to be fair, Snart may have been Mick's partner and best friend, but he didn't get a chance to see the person Mick had grown into. I'm sure that once he has time to adjust, he'll see that aside from being less obsessed with fire and more controlled, he's still essentially the same drinking, lying, thieving son of a bitch he was when he first joined." Ray said and Sara laughed.

"Come on boys, let's go find a base so that way we can start planning." Sara said and Ray and Nate nodded as they headed towards the taxi cabs to get a hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

When Constantine exited his vortex, returning from his house, he was surprised to see that it had located the Legends in a five star penthouse hotel suite in Markovia and the Legends were just making themselves at home.

"Are you serious? Using this place as a base of operations?" Constantine asked, looking at Sara with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Who says we can't have a little fun before we start killing people? Besides, the me of this world has not been on vacation in 5 years, I think she deserves a good time." Sara said and Constantine just chuckled.

"Guess it's a good thing the big man's still loaded right now." Constantine said.

"Yeah, though the tab for all the booze Mick, Snart and Sara are drinking might bankrupt me." Ray said.

"Oh calm down, Rory's the only one drinking that much." Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, I brought what I need to track Darhk's idol, since he still needs it to perform his magic." Constantine said.

"Okay, but what about destroying it? From what Ollie told me, those things are built to last and we don't have the fire power we used to. Ray doesn't have his suit and Snart and Rory don't have their guns and while Nate can steel up, I guess he got his powers from the accelerator explosion, he's not strong enough to destroy it?" Sara asked.

"I don't have means necessary to destroy the idol, since while all magical items are difficult to break, those things are particularly resilient. I can however sever it's connection from the leylines it draws its power from, rendering it just an ugly paperweight." Constantine said.

"Once you do, any chance you can send it to hell?" Sara asked.

"Are you crazy? You want me to send an artifact with dark power of that magnitude to hell? No. But I can send it back to my house for safekeeping until I can figure out how to destroy it permanently." Constantine said and Sara nodded.

"Okay then, get us a location." Sara said.

"You got it. However, there is one thing I will need from you." Constantine said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"A map of Markovia, so that way when the spell is complete, will essentially point an arrow at Darhk's location." Constantine said and Sara nodded as she quickly got one for him.

"Okay then, let's find that bastard." Constantine said and Sara nodded at him to begin as he began chanting until finally, the smoke from his cigarette turned into an arrow, pointing directly at the location on the map, which Sara quickly placed a tack in before the spell faded.

"Well, it looks like we've got a location." Sara said.

"Sara, are you sure you don't want to wait until we have more equipment?" Ray asked.

"Relax Ray, I've already taken our reduced resources into account. Now that we know where Hive is, Nate and I will infiltrate them and plant surveillance in the base so that we can get a better idea of what we're dealing with and so I can get close enough to Darhk to blast him. While we do that, Constantine, Rory and Snart will retrieve the item with you running QB from here, since Constantine can deal with magic and Snart and Rory are professional thieves and honestly Ray, you'll be more helpful being our guy in a chair on this one." Sara said.

"Got it." Ray agreed.

"Okay then, let's figure out exactly what this place is." Sara said.

"Wait, what happens if you guys have to take mind control pills?" Ray asked.

"Relax, we're not actually joining Hive. I'm sending Rory and Snart out to steal uniforms from Hive Agents that we can use to gain entry." Sara explained and Ray nodded.

"Okay then. I will start working on bugs to plant." Ray said.

"Get to work." Sara said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay so, since we're not exactly having any luck finding Ghosts, what's plan B?" Nate asked when Mick and Snart returned from their patrol empty handed.

"Luckily, I have a backup plan that actually comes from Heyworld." Sara said as she looked at Constantine.

"Wait, are we singing again?" Mick groaned and Sara laughed.

"No, I meant Constantine can use a glamor on us to make us look like Ghosts. I'm sure that considering how many there are, no one will notice a couple of extra ones." Sara said.

"That's actually not a bad plan. I can then open up a vortex directly into the base." Constantine said.

"That'll be Mick and Snart's entrance and exit strategy for the base, since they're going in to do recon and plant this at the security center." Sara said as she handed Mick the device Ray had created.

"What is that?" Snart asked.

"It's a video hacker. Plant it in the security center of the base and Ray will be able to tap into Hive's entire security system, cameras, doors, all of it." Sara said.

"Got it. So, is this just a plant and run thing?" Mick asked.

"Not if you don't want to blow our cover by letting them find the device." Ray said.

"So what you're saying is that we need to stay with the device until Raymond has completed the uplink with Hive's system?" Snart asked.

"Exactly. I know that's a bit inconveniencing, but it'll be worth it." Ray said.

"Agreed. Considering it will give us access to all of Hive's security protocols, it's worth the risk." Snart agreed.

"Why aren't we all just going in at once?" Nate asked.

"Because we'd be going in blind. We need to know what we're dealing with, otherwise, we risk none of us surviving." Sara said.

"Wow, she really is a better captain than Hunter." Snart said and Mick nodded.

"You'll go in tomorrow. Gather intelligence and try not to get caught." Sara said and they all nodded.

After Constantine performed the glamor on Snart and Rory, he opened a vortex into what they knew was Hive's base.

"Remember, we'll be in your ears the whole time and if anything goes wrong, we'll jump in and resort to plan b, which is burn the place down." Sara said.

"Why can't that be Plan A?" Mick asked.

"Because something tells me that this base is not the full extent of Hive's operations. I want to get as much intel as possible so that way when I go back to Star City, I can give Oliver and Nyssa what they need to bring Hive down once and for all." Sara said and Mick nodded.

"We'll get what you need." Snart promised before they walked through the vortex.

It took them a little while to find the surveillance center, but once they did, Snart signaled Ray.

"Okay boy scout, we're at the cyber center, what do we do now?" Snart asked.

"Find an unused terminal and plug the device in. It'll take about 5 minutes to establish the uplink, but once I do, I'll be able to access everything in the database, including the security system and floor plans of the base. Once the uplink is complete, pull the device out and then get out of there before you get made." Ray said.

"5 minutes, I'm gonna go look around." Mick said.

"Wait Mick, that's not the plan." Snart said.

"It's fine. One of you needs to stay with the drive, the other can do some physical recon." Sara said and Snart nodded, wondering when this became the plan, but deciding to go along with it as Mick walked off while he planted the drive.

"Why are you letting Mick wander off?" Ray asked Sara.

"Because we don't have time to argue, besides, Darhk's smart enough to know not to keep everything on a computer." Sara said and Ray nodded.

"Fair enough. Snart planted the hacker and while I may not be as proficient as Felicity or Zari, I know a thing or two. Five minutes and we'll have everything we need." Ray said.

"Good. John, be prepared to get them out of there." Sara said.

"Always am." Constantine assured her.

"Good, let's get this done." Sara said, just wanting to get this over with already.


	8. Chapter 8

After Snart and Rory had returned, Sara left for her room so that she could come up with a plan. However, as she did, she also took the memory gun J'onn had given her into her hands.

"You okay?" Ray asked as he walked up behind her.

"You know, when I first told Nyssa my plan, she asked why I'm not just killing Darhk and to be honest, I'm wondering the same thing. After everything that the bastard did, he deserves to die." Sara said.

"I'm not saying you're wrong, but we also know that he has the potential to change. If there's one thing that has always been true about Damien, even before Oliver killed him, it's that he's a family man before everything else. If he remembers all the pain his actions will cause his family, then I believe that he will reform." Ray said.

"You're only saying that because you want to get in good with Nora's father." Sara said.

"Sara, please. You know what losing Damien did to Nora. You're saving her from being turned into a demon's puppet." Ray said.

"I know, but still, after everything he did to my family, blackmailing my dad, killing my sister, not to mention nuking Havenrock, I can't stop myself from thinking that he deserves to rot in hell." Sara said.

"And he will. But not by your hand." Ray said and Sara sighed.

"You're right. Though I will probably cut off his arm or something just to even the playing field." Sara said and Ray chuckled.

"Fair enough. But I have to admit, I'm proud of you." Ray said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"The old you wouldn't hesitate to slit Darhk's throat without a second thought. Now, you're actually trying to find a way to save your sister without killing Darhk. You've come a long way since we first met." Ray said and Sara nodded.

"Maybe. But let's just hope I remember that tomorrow." Sara said.

"Wait, we're moving in tomorrow?" Ray asked.

"I'm not giving Darhk any time to catch onto us. Besides, I have people back in Star City I need to see and I can't do that until I'm sure that my family is safe." Sara said.

"And by people, you mean Laurel, your father and Oliver." Ray said and Sara nodded.

"The last time I saw all three of them, they were dead. I watched Oliver die right in front of me. And now to find out that he's alive along with Laurel and my father, I have to see them, but first, I need to make sure that Laurel is safe. Which means that one way or another, Damien Darhk will not be a threat to my family." Sara said and Ray nodded.

"So, do you have a plan?" Ray asked.

"Yep. Time to go bring the team up to speed on it." Sara said as they walked back out to where the rest of the team were waiting.

"So, what's the plan Captain?" Nate asked.

"We divide up into teams. Rory, Snart, obviously you two are together, then Ray and Nate and Constantine, you're with me." Sara said.

"Copy that and what is each team's objective?" Constantine asked.

"Ray, Nate, I want you two to focus on stealing Darhk's idol." Sara said.

"And why are you not having the thieves do that?" Snart asked and Mick looked like he agreed.

"Because I have a different mission that I'm sure at least one of you will enjoy a lot more than thieving." Sara said.

"What is it?" Mick asked.

"You still like explosions Mick?" Sara asked and Mick grinned at her.

"What do you have in mind?" Mick asked.

"We'll need a diversion so that the other teams can reach their objectives with minimal difficulty. You two will raid Hive's armory for explosives and then set them at certain locations around the base. Preferably from the outside." Sara said.

"To make it look like intruders are trying to break in." Snart said.

"Exactly. But, I also want you to plant explosives inside the base as well, preferably at the reactors." Sara said.

"You want to blow it off the map regardless don't you?" Constantine asked and Sara nodded.

"While Hive is likely going to be Oliver's mission to complete again, I want to make it as easy for him as possible." Sara said.

"And I can guess on what you two are doing?" Ray asked, looking at Sara and Constantine.

"John and I are the most logical choices to take on Darhk, since between my combat skills and his magic, we should be able to keep him at bay long enough for me to restore his memories and then if things go south, kill him." Sara said.

"Sounds like a plan." Snart said.

"Get some rest, we'll all need it if we want to pull this off tomorrow." Sara said as they started to go their separate ways, only for Sara to stop John.

"What is it?" Constantine asked.

"I know you gave Oliver a tattoo that allowed him to learn how to resist Darhk's magic. He told me how to do it, I just need the tattoo." Sara said and Constantine nodded.

"Not a bad idea." Constantine said and with a quick incantation, he gave Sara the same tattoo he'd given Oliver.

"You sure you'll be able to use it?" Constantine asked.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Sara said and Constantine nodded as they went their separate ways to get some rest before their attack tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, John used a glamor to make all 6 of them look like Ghosts and then opened up a vortex into the Hive base.

"Okay, the coast is clear, everyone knows your assignments?" Sara asked.

"Yep. Haircut and Pretty get the idol, Mick and I set charges while you and the wizard take on Darhk." Snart said.

"Yep. Once everyone accomplishes their objectives, head to the garage for extraction, since we don't want to arouse suspicion by just hanging around here. Snart, Rory, I will give you the signal to blow this place once I've dealt with Darhk, one way or another." Sara said and they all nodded as they split up.

"So, any ideas on how we find Darhk?" Constantine asked.

"I figured you'd have some kind of tracking magic that can help with that." Sara said.

"Not without tipping our hand. Any sign of my magic beyond what I've already used could end up tipping Darhk off that all is not as it seems. We'll have to find him the old fashioned way." Constantine said and Sara nodded as they began walking through the compound, doing their best to look like Ghosts as they did.

"Damn it, where is he?" Sara said.

"Calm down love, we will find him. And when we do, I hope that you know what you're doing." Constantine said.

"Yeah, you and me both." Sara agreed as they kept searching until finally, they hit some good luck when Sara heard a familiar voice down a hallway.

"I know what I'm sensing. There's another magic user here." Darhk's voice said and Sara and John quickly followed it until they found Darhk in what looked like a conference room with the other heads of Hive.

"What do you know. Maybe we really can take down all of Hive at once with it's entire leadership." Sara said and Constantine nodded.

"What's your strategy?" John asked.

"Darhk already knows there are intruders here, so might as well make our presence known and get this over with quickly. Mind sealing this room off?" Sara asked and Constantine grinned.

"With pleasure." Constantine said as he muttered a quick spell that caused every door in the room to slam shut.

"What was that?" Mina Fayad asked.

"It appears that I was right." Darhk said as Sara and Constantine made themselves known.

"You two aren't my Ghosts are you?" Darhk asked with a knowing smile.

"No, we're not." Sara said with a grin as Constantine dropped the glamor.

"Well, well, John Constantine, what brings you to my neck of the woods." Darhk asked.

"Oh you know, just sending bastards to hell. Trying to keep the mystic world from destroying this one." Constantine said.

"And you really think that you can stop me?" Darhk asked.

"No, she will." John said, nodding at Sara.

"Oh really, and what makes you think that you can do that?" Darhk asked.

"Because I am Ra's al Ghul." Sara said and Darhk burst out laughing.

"You're kidding right. You're Ra's al Ghul?" Darhk asked incredulously.

"Well technically no, but only because I gave the title to someone who actually wanted it. But I am the one who did what you couldn't. I killed that previous Ra's." Sara said and now Darhk looked more intrigued.

"Interesting turn of events. To think my old friend could be killed by someone who's practically a teenager." Darhk said.

"What are you waiting for Damien?" Fayad asked.

"Fine. I'll make this quick." Darhk said as he tried to use his magic on Sara, only for it to fail.

"How?" Darhk asked.

"I know a thing or two about magic, including how to defend myself against yours. But, then again, magic isn't the way of the League." Sara said.

"Excuse me?" Darhk demanded.

"A former horseman of the demon would never rely on magic to win a fight. So, I challenge you to formal league combat. Nothing but swords and our skills. Or are you too afraid of looking weak to your associates?" Sara said.

"I can help with that." Constantine said and before anyone could say a thing, he used his magic to launch lobs of hellfire at the other Hive heads, reducing them to ashes.

"Huh, you just spared me a lot of time, since now, Hive is all mine to control." Darhk said.

"Only if you survive a fight with me. Unless you're too scared." Sara taunted.

"I never back down from a fight. But are you sure about this?" Darhk asked.

"As long as you agree to League style combat, yes." Sara said.

"Okay, it's your funeral." Darhk said as he used his magic to summon two swords and tossed one of them to Sara.

"We'll see about that." Sara said as they circle each other before charging towards each other and their blades clashed as the fight began.


	10. Chapter 10

Darhk was surprised by how skilled his opponent was. It was as if she somehow knew all his moves before he even made them, as if she'd been studying him for years. He was tempted to use his magic, but he didn't want to be seen as weak in front of his people, since he'd once been worthy of being the demon. It appeared that he had allowed himself to become too dependent on his magic. He made a note that once he'd killed this intruder who claimed to be Ra's, he'd rehone his sword skills.

"I have to admit, I am impressed with your skills. I suppose it is possible that you are Ra's." Darhk said and Sara grinned.

"So nice you believe it." Sara said sarcastically as she easily bested Darhk, since honestly, considering how many times she'd fought him, there wasn't a trick he had that she wasn't prepared for. Which was why after letting the fight drag out as long as she had, she eventually decided to end it, since it looked like right now Darhk was still a bit out of practice after depending on his magic for so long and while she knew she could resist it thanks to the tattoo, she decided to end this fight before Darhk even tried to use it.

So, she dodged his next thrust and then quickly proceeded to use her sword to slice off his hand holding the sword and quickly grabbed it, holding both swords to Darhk's neck as he looked shocked at what she'd done.

"Don't even think about it." Sara said threateningly.

"Do it. Kill me." Dahrk said.

"As much as I want to, I have a different fate in mind for you. John now." Sara shouted and Constantine nodded as he pulled out the memory gun and took a quick aim before shooting Darhk, restoring his memories and Sara removed her swords from his throat.

"Sara." Darhk said as Sara glared down on him.

"So, you remember me now?" Sara asked.

"I do. I'm assuming that you restored my memory of what happened so that way I'd know who you were when you killed me?" Darhk asked.

"Actually, I restored your memories in the hope that they'd cause you to give up your quest for power, after seeing all the pain that they caused you and more importantly, your daughter." Sara said.

"Nora. What happened to her after I died?" Darhk asked.

"She bounced around for a bit, but eventually, she got her life on track. She even helped us save the world from the demon Neron." Sara said.

"So, she was okay." Darhk asked.

"Yeah, but she missed you. Damien, Nora lost both of her parents and was raised by a demon cult to become the host of a demon because of your plans. Are you willing to put your daughter through that again? Especially since Oliver also remembers everything and if I don't kill you, he will." Sara said.

"You restored my memories to give me a chance to be a better father?" Darhk asked.

"I did it for you daughter. If it weren't for her, I'd have killed you without a second thought. Either way, I'm not leaving here until my father and my sister are safe from you." Sara said as she held up her swords.

"I meant what I said back on the Waverider. I am truly sorry for what I did to Laurel, since now I finally understand the pain I caused her. You've given me a second chance Sara. A second chance to be the father my daughter deserves." Darhk said.

"Good. Because even though I gave up the ring, the league will be keeping tabs on you from now on. And if it appears that you are falling into old habits, well, Oliver will be alerted to your location, since both of Ra's daughters, Talia and Nyssa, remember the truth and they are both Oliver's allies." Sara said.

"Don't worry. I will be taking my family into hiding and I will be training Nora in how to use her magic to make sure she doesn't do anything that indicates her going down the same path I did." Darhk said.

"That's fine, since we are planning on recruiting her future self, since honestly, I think you raised a legend." Sara said with a smile.

"Brilliant." Darhk mumbled.

"It means that despite everything she went through, Nora turned out alright." Sara said, since she decided not to tell him about Ray. That was something for Ray and Nora to tell him themselves.

"I guess so. Until we meet again Captain Lance." Darhk said.

"Until we meet again. And hopefully I won't have to kill you when we do." Sara said and Darhk nodded.

"Okay, so are we good here?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah. We're done. Let's go home." Sara said, very eager to see her family again.


	11. Chapter 11

When Laurel arrived at the apartment, she was ecstatic to see her sister there.

"Sara." Laurel said as she rushed up and hugged her little sister, who eagerly hugged her back.

"Hey Laurel. Man, this is going a lot better than the first time I came back from the dead." Sara said and Laurel smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye before wiping them from her sister's eyes.

"What's with the crying?" Laurel asked.

"The last time I saw you alive was right before I got another ship. And I can't help but think that maybe if I hadn't had left, maybe I could've saved you." Sara said, since while she knew what Rip said, she also couldn't stop herself from thinking that maybe she could've saved her sister if she'd just been there.

"Sara, you forget I encouraged you to get on that ship and I am telling you now that if you are given the opportunity to do so again, you need to take it." Laurel said and Sara sniffed.

"I will. I was already planning on it, since joining the legends allowed me to meet the love of my life." Sara said.

"You found someone." Laurel said eagerly and Sara nodded.

"I'll get us some fresh drinks while you two catch up." Oliver said as he got up.

"So, tell me everything." Laurel demanded and Sara smiled.

"Her name is Ava Sharpe. Our relationship is actually kind of like your's and Ollie's, since I'm the exciting, rule breaking cool person who plays by their own rules and she's kind of the uptight, rule abiding model citizen. I'll let you guess which one you are in your relationship." Sara said with a smile as Laurel smacked her lightly, since she'd honestly missed this interaction with her sister.

"Very funny, go on. How'd you meet?" Laurel asked.

"She kept trying to arrest me." Sara said.

"You're kidding?" Laurel said.

"No, but in her defense, the Legends were technically on the run at the time." Sara said as she explained things to her.

"Sounds like when Ollie was dating Mckenna Hall." Laurel said as Oliver returned.

"Yes, but over time, Ava and I went from hating each other to loving each other. We were actually talking about moving in together before our last mess before the Crisis happened. Honestly, before Ava, I never thought of my life beyond the next day. But she changed that. Even when I was with both Ollie and Nyssa, I could never see myself planning a future with either of them. No offense Ollie." Sara said and Oliver smiled.

"None taken, the feeling is mutual. I think we both knew deep down that in the end, something would end up pulling us apart." Oliver said and Sara nodded.

"Anyways, that all changed for me when I fell for Ava. For the first time in my life, I honestly found someone that I felt I could spend the rest of my life with. Of course, we've had our difficulties, but we always found our way back to each other. And I wouldn't have met her if I hadn't joined the Legends. That's why I have to leave again when I get the chance." Sara said and Laurel smiled.

"I'm glad you met someone that you feel like was made just for you." Laurel said and Sara had to stifle a laugh.

"What did I say?" Laurel asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just what you said, about Ava being made for me, you have no idea how accurate that is." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"Ava is a clone from the year 2213. It's a long story." Sara said.

"Right now, the only long story I want to hear about is what you've been doing since you arrived on this earth. Since you've been gone way too long to have only gotten your freedom from the League." Oliver said.

"How did you get your freedom from the League?" Laurel asked.

"I am Ra's al Ghul." Sara said bluntly.

"Seriously. Did you disband the League." Laurel asked.

"No, gave it to Nyssa. While I was gone, J'onn tracked me down and gave me this." Sara said as she pulled out the memory gun.

"What is that?" Oliver asked.

"It's a memory gun. It restores people's memories to how they were before the Crisis. I've tested it and it works." Sara said.

"Tested it out how?" Oliver asked.

"I tracked down Talia and restored her memories to ensure that she wouldn't train Chase and I think that she and Nyssa may be on the road to recovery, I've also restored Nyssa's memories as well and they are working together to carry on the work Talia and Thea started on the old earth." Sara said.

"So you came back after that?" Oliver asked.

"No, I also took care of the Darhk problem." Sara said.

"You killed him." Oliver said.

"Not exactly." Sara said sheepishly.

"Sara, what did you do?" Laurel asked and Sara took a deep breath.

"I restored Darhk's memories." Sara said awkwardly.

"What? Why hell would you do that? You just made killing him ten times harder." Oliver shouted at her, shocked that she of all people would do that.

"I did it to spare his daughter all the pain that you caused her Ollie." Sara snapped.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Did you even bother checking in on Nora Darhk after you killed her father? She ended up being possessed by a demon to bring her father back, but in doing so, it put her in danger and it turns out that there is some good in that bastard, since despite all his flaws, he genuinely cares about his daughter." Sara said as they both took deep breaths.

"You're sure that restoring Darhk's memories was the right call?" Laurel asked.

"Hive is shattered. Ray, Nate, Constantine, Mick, Snart and I made sure of it before we came home. Darhk willingly gave up his magic and disbanded what was left of the organization. Not to mention I severed his hand off and the League will be keeping constant tabs on him. And honestly, the only reason I did what I did is because his daughter actually becomes one of my best friends and she's also Ray's future girlfriend. It's a very long story." Sara said.

"Okay, I'll trust you on this Sara, but if he sets a single foot out of line." Oliver said.

"He'll have twenty league assassins putting arrows in him, all of which Nyssa chose because they're being trained to resist his magic." Sara said.

"Okay then. Sorry I snapped at you." Oliver said.

"It's fine, I was expecting it. But Ollie, please trust that I know what I'm doing." Sara said.

"Sara, you know that you are among the very select group of people I do trust. It's Darhk that I don't trust." Oliver said.

"Anyways, how long are you in town for?" Laurel asked, changing the subject.

"Until Rip picks me up. And while I'm here, I want to restore dad's memories, since honestly, I don't understand why you didn't do that yourself." Sara said and Oliver shrugged.

"I guess I didn't want to drag him into this world again, I feel bad enough that both of you are in it." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I appreciate that, but our mission will be a lot easier if he's not gunning after you." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Okay, we'll restore Quentin's memories." Oliver said.

"Now that I think about it, we should also restore your mom's memories and Tommy's." Laurel said.

"Maybe Tommy, but under no circumstances are we bringing my mother into this." Oliver said and Laurel knew that would be a talk for another time as they continued talking.


	12. Chapter 12

"Gideon, did anyone else survive?" Rip Hunter asked Gideon as the Waverider settled into the time stream after escaping the genocide of the Time Masters by their former ally, Vandal Savage.

"Negative captain. It would appear that you were the only one with the sense to leave the Vanishing Point when it became clear that Vandal Savage was beyond reasoning." Gideon said and Rip sighed as he sat back in his chair. He was the last of his kind. The last Time Master. And while yes he'd gone rogue from them to pursue Savage after he killed his wife and son, but still, when he'd learned that Savage had not only been in league with the Time Masters, but that he was preparing to betray them, he'd tried to warn them, only to arrive too late and barely escaping before the Vanishing Point had exploded.

"How did Savage manage to destroy the Vanishing Point?" Rip asked.

"It appears that he somehow triggered a self destruct in the Oculus device. A device the time masters were apparently using to control the timeline." Gideon said.

"Savage destroyed it to give himself free will, but for what purpose?" Rip asked.

"I'm not certain. However, I do know that you cannot defeat Vandal Savage alone." Gideon said.

"I know. Which is why I've already tasked you with determining the best people to recruit." Rip said.

"My recommendation would be in the early 21st century." Gideon said.

"Bring up the recommended individuals." Rip said and when he saw the faces Gideon brought up, he couldn't help but feel like some of them looked familiar, though he couldn't fathom why she'd picked one of them, but decided not to question it.

"Stop in London 2166 to pick up Miranda and Jonas, since hopefully now I will be able to save them." Rip said and Gideon nodded.

"Prepare for time jumps." Rip said.

"Yes Captain." Gideon said as Rip sat down in his chair, preparing for the time jump.

Rip was relieved when he returned to 2166 to find that sure enough, this time around, he was able to save his wife and son.

"Rip." Miranda said as she hugged him.

"Miranda. I'm so relieved I managed to get to you in time." Rip said, relieved as she looked at him.

"But what about the Time Masters?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda, the Time Masters are gone. It turns out that they were in league with Savage and he turned on them, wiping them all out. I barely managed to escape." Rip said.

"So now what do we do?" Miranda asked.

"Now you and Jonas get situated on the Waverider while I prepare to defeat Savage for good." Rip said.

"Rip, you know that you cannot beat Savage alone." Miranda said.

"And I don't plan on it. I only stopped to pick you and Jonas up before Savage tried to kill you again." Rip said.

"So where are we going?" Miranda asked.

"To recruit those who, if things go according to plan, will one day become Legends." Rip said.

"Really. Who?" Miranda asked.

"Heroes from the 21st century who while they may not have made impact on the timeline before, they will have a chance to now." Rip said as Miranda just nodded, knowing her husband well enough to know that she wouldn't get much more out of him than that.

"Gideon set a course and get us out of here." Rip said.

"Right away captain." Gideon said as the ship time jumped away.

"Gideon, what is our current location in time and space?" Rip asked as the ship came out of the temporal zone.

"Central City, 2012." Gideon said.

"Okay then, the first recruit is Sara Lance. Former member of the League of Assassins and former leader of the League of the Assassins." Rip said.

"You're recruiting an assassin?" Miranda asked.

"One who has the same blood as the Black Canary coursing through her veins. Sara is more than just an assassin. I'm sure of it." Rip said as he left the ship to make his first recruitment.

Sara smiled as she looked at her suit, since the reason she was in central City right now was to pick her suit up and also to visit her mom. She smiled when she saw that this time around, Cisco had given her an actual emblem.

However, she was drawn from her thoughts when she heard someone approach from behind her. 

However, she calmed down when she heard their voice and was very grateful she'd decided to bring the memory gun with her as she pulled it out.

"Ms. Lance." Rip began, only to stop when she whirled around and shot him with the memory gun and then proceeded to punch him.

"Did you really have to punch me Sara?" Rip asked as he recovered from both the punch and getting his memories restored.

"No, but I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Sara said cheekily and Rip chuckled.

"Fair enough. Captain Lance." Rip said.

"So you're willing to give me leadership of the Legends?" Sara asked.

"Yes. After all, you are a much better captain than I ever was. But this time around, I will be staying with the Legends, since you lot are the only ones I've truly considered my family. Along with Miranda and Jonas of course." Rip said.

"Did you save them?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I did. My wife and son are alive. There really is a lot to catch you up on and I will, but after we get the rest of the Legends." Rip said and Sara nodded.

"Okay, but little warning, I plan on restoring your wife's memories so that way I can explain some of the things you've pulled that I'm sure she'll be very interested in hearing." Sara said with a smirk and Rip sighed.

"I assumed as much as soon as you restored my memories." Rip said and Sara smiled as she then proceeded to hug him.

"It is good to see you again Captain." Sara said.

"I'm no longer captain." Rip said.

"You'll always be the captain of the Waverider, even if you hand the mantle to me." Sara said and Rip smiled at her gratefully as they headed back to the ship.


	13. Chapter 13

After Sara had been brought back to the Waverider, Rip, against his better judgement, allowed her to use her memory gun to restore Miranda's memories of the old earth, which resulted in Rip receiving the verbal lashing of his life and the promise of having to sleep in the study for the foreseeable future, especially after Miranda heard about the way Rip had treated Gideon when the Time Bureau took possession of the Waverider, though Rip will admit he had that coming.

Anyways, after restoring Miranda's memories, Sara learned that the memory gun would have the same effect on Gideon's memory core, since apparently Gideon's operating system had been patterned after the human brain, which, now that Sara thought about it, explained a lot of Gideon's behavior and why she appeared to have an actual personality as opposed to just being a mindless computer.

Anyways, after the memory restorations were complete, Sara and Rip began recruiting the rest of the legends in the present. First they picked up Nate and Ray, since Ray could just use the fabricator to rebuild his exo suit, then Snart and Rory and then finally, Constantine.

"Still can't believe you lot got me to agree to join you on this quest." Constantine said.

"Oh please, don't act like you're upset about it." Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"I just have one request." Constantine said.

"Name it." Rip said.

"One of those time courier things. There are certain aspects of my abilities that I cannot perform on this ship, but I can courier between it and another location, then we'd have full access to everything we need to deal with any magical threats." Constantine said.

"Depends on what this location is." Rip said.

"My childhood house." Constantine said.

"Not a bad idea actually. Considering the limited space we have here and your ability to make everyone around you want to hurt in some way," Sara said, trailing off affectionately for a minute, to which even Constantine smiled at that, "It might not be a bad idea if you operated from an offsite location. Plus, it couldn't hurt to have a place to store dangerous mystical artifacts some place no one will find them." Sara said.

"Unfortunately time couriers have not yet been invented by the time bureau." Rip said.

"Well, I can build one. I already know how they work, so I can make one for John and if it's okay with him, I might be able to rig the place with a temporal communicator." Ray said, looking at Constantine.

"Just this once. No other fancy gadgets." Constantine said.

"Deal." Ray agreed.

"Okay, so now that we've got everyone from this time period, where do we go next?" Nate asked.

"We have two more stops to make. The first one being 2040." Sara said.

"Recruiting Behrad and Zari." Nate said, perking up at that.

"And also Nora. From what Ray said, the Nora who joined the team was from 2039, so an extra year wouldn't make a difference." Sara said and they all nodded.

"And will our final stop be?" Rip asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Sara said.

"2213." Rip said.

"Ava." Ray said.

"She will be the only clone involved in this, since while she may have been a clone, she is one of a kind." Sara said.

"I'm just curious, but would that gun give Ava's memories to any clone, or would it even work on an Ava." Ray asked.

"That is a good point Sara. Due to Ava's background, it would be hard to get her exact counterpart on this earth." Rip said.

"I believe that it will work on her." Sara said.

"Well, while you lot are busy doing that, I'll be at my humble abode, recruiting the last member of this merry band." Constantine said.

"Who?" Rip asked, but Sara caught on.

"Charlie." Sara said.

"Indeed. Right now, she's likely still locked up in the same prison as Mallus, so I'm gonna go bust her out." Constantine said.

"Maybe you should just let everyone in that prison out." Sara said.

"Why would I do that?" Constantine asked.

"Because a majority of those creatures don't deserve to be locked up. The only ones that should stay there are Mallus, Neron, Tabitha and the Unicorn. The rest of them aren't dangerous, just misunderstood." Sara said.

"Maybe, but I can't just release those creatures without giving them a place to go and that takes time." Constantine said.

"Not if you steal Brigid's Diary." Sara said and Constantine nodded.

"It couldn't hurt to have that kind of power here as well. Okay then, I'll summon Charlie from the prison and then she can help me locate the diary." Constantine agreed.

"Great. We'll drop you off at the house before we time jump." Sara said and Constantine nodded his agreement, all of them satisfied that they now had a plan.


	14. Chapter 14

When the Waverider arrived in 2040, the Legends decided that their first stop was in Seattle to recruit the Tarazi siblings.

"Okay so, apparently in this timeline, the Anti metahuman act failed and Behrad's timeline was relatively the same, a guy in business school. Zari on the other hand, her timeline had changed completely and turned her into someone else completely. Now she's a glammed up billionaire social media influencer." Sara said.

"And she is now everything she ever hated. Totally gonna rub that in her face." Mick said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, what am I missing?" Snart asked.

"When we first met Zari in the original timeline, she was a fugitive in a dystopian future. Basically a self made badass, nothing like the way the current timeline describes her as. It will be interesting to see how she reacts when we restore her mind." Sara said.

"You mean entertaining." Mick corrected.

"Same thing in this case." Sara said and Mick nodded in agreement.

"So, who do we recruit first?" Ray asked.

"Well, first we recruit Behrad, since something tells me he will definitely take the opportunity to get away from business school and he stole the family totem once, he can do it again. Then he can get close enough to Zari to restore her memories and then we'll track down Nora." Sara said and they all nodded.

When they arrived at Behrad's college, Nate and Ray were the ones who approached Behrad.

"You ready for this?" Ray asked.

"Let's go get our time bro back." Nate said with a grin as they knocked on the door of Behrad's dorm room to find him sitting at his desk, trying to study.

"Mr. Tarazi." Ray asked.

"Yeah who are you guys?" Behrad asked.

"People who are very interested in potential." Nate said and before Behrad could say anything to them, Nate fired the memory gun at him.

"Wow, and I thought coming down from getting high was a headache." Behrad said as Ray and Nate exchanged grins.

"Yeah, tell us about it, time bro." Nate said and Behrad grinned at them before they did their handshake.

"So, are you guys taking me back to the ship?" Behrad asked.

"Yep and then we're going to recruit your sister and also steal the air totem." Nate said, since the gun had also restored Behrad's memories of the original timeline before Heyworld.

"Right, well, hopefully the version of Zari we get will be the version of the original timeline, since honestly, the current Zari is a pain in the ass." Behrad said.

"That's why we're letting you be the one to shoot her." Nate said and Behrad grinned at that.

"Great. Now I just need to figure out how to tell my parents that I'm dropping out of business school, since I really don't want to have to lie to them and make them think that they need to keep spending money on me." Behrad said.

"Isn't it technically your sister's money?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but still. Also Nate, I am giving you my permission to date Zari, as long as it's what she wants." Behrad said.

"Seriously B?" Nate asked, since he did not think it would be so easy for that.

"We both know she'll do what she wants, so I might as well act like I'm cool with it. But Nate, if you hurt her, well, I don't need a totem to make you pay." Behrad said and Nate nodded, knowing that wasn't a threat, but a promise.

"Got it. I will not break your sister's heart. Speaking of, can we get back to the ship so that we can go recruit her?" Nate asked and Behrad nodded.

"Give me a second to pack my things. See if Mick can come up with a lie for me to give my parents, since he's the best liar we've got." Behrad said.

"He'll be flattered." Nate said with a laugh.

"And Snart will likely be insulted." Ray said with a laugh.

"Wait, Leonard Snart, Mick's old partner?" Behrad asked.

"We'll bring you up to speed on the way back to the ship and we'll help you pack." Ray said and Behrad nodded as they began packing.


	15. Chapter 15

When Behrad returned home, he took a deep breath as he prepared himself to tell his parents the lie Mick and Snart had helped him come up with about where he was going to cover his absence while he was with the Legends while Snart snuck in and stole the air totem for him and Zari to share, though honestly, he had a feeling that Zari would be using it more than he would.

Anyways, when he entered the house, he found his mama waiting for him.

"Behrad, what a wonderful surprise." his mother said as she hugged him, which he returned.

"Hi mama. Is baba here?" Behrad asked.

"Yes, why?" Mrs. Tarazi asked.

"I have something that I need to talk to both of you about." Behrad said and his mother nodded as she led him into the living room, where his father was already waiting for them.

"Behrad, what a nice surprise." Mr. Tarazi said as he hugged his son.

"Hi baba. There's something I need to talk about with both of you." Behrad said.

"Okay, what is it?" Baba asked.

"I'm dropping out of school." Behrad said and his parents' reaction was as he predicted.

"Absolutely not." his mother said.

"Mama, please, just let me finish." Behrad said.

"Okay then, please explain why you want to drop out of school." Baba said.

"I got offered a really great job." Behrad said and he could tell that his parents were starting to calm down.

"Really, what sort of job?" Mama asked.

"It's sort of a jack of all trades kind of job. I get to travel all over the world, meet all sorts of interesting people and the company pays for all my expenses, food, clothing, living arrangements, everything." Behrad said.

"Okay, I'm starting to understand why you'd want to ditch school for this position, since it sounds like a very good opportunity. Are you sure that it's everything they're offering?" his father asked.

"Yes I have and it's everything they promised. It offers the exact kind of excitement I've been looking for in my life. It's the sort of job where you can't visit me, simply because I won't have a permanent address, but I will be able to visit you on occasion." Behrad said.

"Well, if you're sure that this is what you want, then we'll support you." his mother said and Behrad smiled.

"It is. But is Zari home? I want to tell her myself." Behrad said.

"No, but she should be here soon. Granted even if she does show up, I doubt she'd even notice anyone else here." Nasreen said as they heard the door open and Zari entered the house.

"Mama, Baba, I'm here." Zari called out.

"We're in the living room dear. Your brother's here as well." Nasreen called out as Zari entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Zari asked.

"I'd rather tell you in private. Mama and baba already know, but I don't want them to have to deal with your reaction as well." Behrad said and Zari nodded, wondering how bad whatever it was he was doing was.

After he pulled her up to his room, Zari was about to question Behrad about what was going on before he pulled out and fired the memory gun at her.

"Damn it Behrad. Did you really have to shoot me?" Zari demanded.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but did it work?" Behrad asked as Zari got her bearings.

"Yeah it worked and I am so happy to see you." Zari said as she hugged her brother tightly.

"Yeah, I definitely like this version of you more than the old you from this universe." Behrad said and Zari groaned.

"I can't believe that I became this." Zari said as she gestured down at herself, honestly disgusted that she'd become such a self absorbed and self centered brat after Heyworld was created. She couldn't believe that instead of looking after other people, she'd become obsessed with wearing designer clothes and how many followers she had on social media. However, she didn't mind the fact that she was rich.

"Tell me about it. But anyways, are coming back to the Waverider?" Behrad asked.

"I'll need a little time to get affairs in order for my company, but yes, I am." Zari said.

"Great. The Legends still have one more recruitment job to make in this time period, so we can pick you up after if that's what's best for you." Behrad said.

"Yeah, I think that would work best. It will also give me time to come up with a cover for where I'm going to be." Zari said.

"Great. See you soon sis." Behrad said with a smile, honestly looking forward to working with this version of Zari. The version he was proud to call his sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Ray and Constantine were the ones assigned to make their last recruitment in the year 2040.

"So, I have to admit, I was impressed by what Nora's been doing with the new life we gave her with her father in it." Constantine said, since Gideon had given them Nora's new biography before they left the ship.

"Yeah, it honestly sounds a lot like what you do." Ray said and John nodded.

"It sounds like she's picked up where I left off, banishing demons, fighting angels, the whole deal." Constantine said.

"Well, let's just hope that we don't get sent packing the moment we get too close." Ray said as they approached the apartment Gideon had directed them to.

"That's why you brought me big man." Constantine reminded him.

"I know, I'm just hoping that you won't be needed." Ray said as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Nora's apartment.

Immediately, the door opened and Nora Darhk appeared and in Ray's mind, she looked just as beautiful as ever, though she also looked free of the pain of her past. He almost regretted that he'd have to take that away.

"So, what brings the missing master of the dark arts to my doorstep." Nora asked.

"You'll know in a moment. Raymond, now." John said and before Nora could even react, aimed and fired the memory gun at Nora.

"Damn it Ray." Nora said as she gripped her head in recovery.

"Sorry, but the pain will fade in a few minutes and it means that the gun worked." Ray said.

"Fair enough. Since now I remember how much I like to do this." Nora said with a smile as she pulled Ray in and kissed him.

"So, are you coming with us to the ship?" Constantine asked.

"Yes, and I have something that can help out." Nora said as she pulled out a necklace that they were all surprised to see her wearing.

"Is that the death totem?" Constantine asked, wondering where she'd gotten it.

"Yeah, apparently the order of the shrouded compass gained possession of it in the 40s. It wasn't easy, but I managed to recover it about five years ago and broke Mallus's connection to it. I figured it would come in handy in case he ever broke out of his prison." Nora said.

"So now we'll have two totems. That's good to know." Ray said.

"Really, so which Tarazi sibling did we get?" Nora asked.

"Both of them." Ray said.

"They do know that while they can share the totem, it will only truly respond to one of them right?" Nora asked.

"If not, they'll figure it out soon enough." Constantine said and Nora nodded.

"So, you ready to come back to the ship?" Ray asked.

"Actually, I have a feeling that Constantine needs me a bit more right now?" Nora asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nice to see you're as sharp as ever. But it's something that we need to discuss with the rest of the Legends." Constantine said.

"Okay then. Any chance you can help me pack this stuff up." Nora asked.

"Yeah sure." Ray said.

"Maybe we should store some of your belongings at my house, since it's probably a better location than the Waverider to store mystical artifacts." Constantine said and Nora nodded her agreement as they started packing.

"Well, this is nice, almost all of us, back under the same roof." Sara said after Nora, Behrad and Zari joined the rest of them on the bridge.

"On the topic of that, there's still one more teammate we're missing. But with Nora's help, I think we can get her." John said.

"Charlie." Sara said.

"She and at least a dozen other creatures have been unfairly locked up in that prison with Mallus." John said.

"Wait, aren't you the one who scolded us for letting Mallus out of his cage?" Sara asked.

"Yeah I was and don't get me wrong, some of the creatures in it belong there, but most of them don't. Charlie included. So, I'd like to take Nora back to my house to see if we can find a way to release Charlie and other creatures without letting Mallus, Neron, Tabitha and some of the worst creatures in it." Constantine said.

"Do it. However, maybe you should scatter some of those creatures into time again until we can find a place to put them, since the world isn't exactly ready for them yet." Sara said.

"Not a bad idea. We could bring each creature out one at a time and then do research on the best time and place to send them so they won't draw suspicion." Nora said.

"That would still require access to time travel, since I don't believe either of you know any spells to open a time portal." Rip said.

"I've nearly finished creating a time courier, so they can use that." Ray said.

"Great. We will drop them off at the house in 2012 and then head for the year 2213 so that we can get our final Legend." Sara said and they all nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, how exactly are we going to go about restoring Ava's memories? Last time I checked, we'd need her actual doppelganger to restore her memories and considering how many Ava clones there are in this time period, that could take time that we don't have." Nate said.

"I don't care as we have to abduct, restore then erase the memories of every Ava clone in 2213, I am not giving up until I get her back." Sara said.

"Sara, if you insist on doing that, then we might as well deal with Savage first, since what you're suggesting will take time. More time than we have, since we already know what Savage is going to do now that he no longer reports to the Time Masters. We don't have the time needed to search for her right now." Rip said.

"I am not leaving without her." Sara said.

"Sara, we will come back, I promise, but right now the mission." Rip said.

"I know Rip, but how is it fair? You get your wife back, Ray gets Nora back, hell even Nate found a way to get Zari back. But now you're telling me that I can't take some extra time to find Ava?" Sara asked as Rip took a deep breath, since he could see where Sara was coming from, since the desperation he saw in her eyes, it was the same desperation he'd seen in his own when he'd first started this whole quest before.

"I am not saying that we are not going to get Ava back, because we will. I am just saying that if we do not stop Savage from enacting his plan and soon, then there will be no Ava left to find." Rip said gently and he could see tears in her eyes as she nodded.

"I know you're right, but that doesn't make it any easier to accept." Sara said.

"I know. Believe me Sara, no one understands that better than me. And I promise you that we will find a way to find your Ava. Just not yet." Rip said, honestly hating himself for saying the words, but he knew that since they had no way of locating the true Ava, locating her counterpart among the hundreds of clones in 2213 would be impossible.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." a new voice said and Sara whirled around to see Mar Novu standing on the bridge of the ship.

"What are you doing here? Need to commandeer the ship to stop another crisis you created?" Sara asked angrily.

"No, actually, I am here to bring you a reward for your actions during the crisis." Novu said.

"What reward?" Sara asked as Novu waved his hand and suddenly, there was a flash of light on the bridge and when it faded, Sara couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is that?" Ray asked.

"Yeah Ray, it's me." Ava Sharpe said as Sara rushed up to her and hugged her tightly.

"How?" Sara asked as she looked at Mar Novu.

"I had a suspicion that tracking down Ms. Sharpe and making her aware of the truth would be difficult for your team, so, just as I did for the book of destiny, I went back into the timestream and managed to pull Ms. Sharpe from the timeline shortly before she was killed by the antimatter wave and brought her here." Novu said.

"Why did you wait until now to bring her here?" Sara asked.

"I could not simply insert Ms. Sharpe into the timeline at some random point. I had to wait until you arrived at her time period of origin to send her here to try and maintain her timeline as much as possible." Novu explained and Sara nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to you, but thank you. For giving her back to me." Sara said and Novu smiled.

"Do not tell the other paragons of this. I only did this because my assistance was necessary to give you the reward you earned. The others have already received their rewards." Novu said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"They have each been reunited with those they have lost. Now so have you." Novu said and Sara nodded.

"Please tell me this is the last time I'll be seeing you." Sara said.

"I am hopeful that is the case, however, I am still investigating to ensure that Mobius is gone, but so far, I am hopeful." Novu said and Sara nodded as they all averted their eyes as he disappeared.

"So, now that the team is back together, what do we do now?" Ava asked.

"We save the world. But first." Sara said with a smile as she kissed her girlfriend passionately, since she honestly hadn't been sure if she'd ever be able to do that again, but she was. And she couldn't be happier about it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay so now that the team is back together, what is our plan for taking down Savage?" Ray asked.

"Wait, where are Constantine, Nora and Charlie?" Ava asked.

"Charlie is once again trapped in Mallus's prison and John and Nora are working on a way to let her out without releasing Mallus, Neron, Tabitha and all the other evil creatures out, but still letting out all the peaceful ones and relocating them throughout time in a place that they'd fit in without drawing attention to themselves or disrupting history. At least until we can find a better place for them, so it's just the people on this ship right now for taking down Savage, which should be more than enough. Nate, you've still got your powers right?" Sara asked as Nate just turned to steel to prove it.

"And Ray, what's the status on your suit?" Sara asked and Ray smiled as he pulled the suit out.

"Before I left to help you deal with Darhk, I talked to Cisco about making it and by the time I got back to Central City, it was done." Ray said.

"Perfect, but after we deal with Savage, I want you to take the jump ship to Liberty Colorada and get enough of the stuff to build your suit and have enough to build the shrink ray as well, since we don't exactly have Firestorm anymore. Why didn't you recruit them by the way?" Sara asked Rip.

"Well for one thing, at the point in time that I recruited the rest of you, Jax and Stein were still merged into an unstable form and I couldn't disrupt the timeline." Rip said.

"I'm not complaining, I don't think any of us want the pain of Stein's death on our consciences again." Sara said and the others nodded.

"What about the Hawks? Last time I checked, they were the only ones who could kill the bastard?" Snart asked.

"Not anymore. After you died, we discovered another way to do it." Sara said.

"I'm listening." Snart said.

"After we took out the Time Masters, Savage decided to take on a new plan. Instead of ruling the world, he'd initiate a ritual that would erase time. However, that same radiation he was planning on unleashing may have given him his immortality, but it also does the opposite." Sara said.

"So what you're saying is that Savage's master plan is his downfall." Snart said.

"Exactly. He's planning on detonating three meteorites. And that's when we nail him." Sara said.

"Sara, there's still one flaw in that plan." Ray said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"The meteorites require blood from Savage, Carter and Kendra to be activated." Ray said.

"And I'm betting that in the long amount of time that Savage has spent murdering them, incarnation after incarnation, he would've collected it." Sara pointed out.

"I can confirm that Captain." Gideon said.

"Great. Gideon, have you located the time periods Savage is operating in?" Sara asked.

"Yes, it would appear that he is operating in the same time periods he did before." Gideon said.

"Okay then, we divide and conquer." Sara said.

"What's the plan captain?" Ray asked.

"We divide up into three groups. Snart and Rory, you two are taking out Savage in 1958." Sara said.

"And what exactly do we do with the meteorite to keep it from destroying the world?" Snart asked.

"The Time courier." Rip said and Sara realized what he meant.

"Of course. Ray, the time courier is ready right?" Sara asked and Ray nodded.

"What's the plan?" Ray asked.

"Use the time courier to send the meteorite to the vanishing point, let it detonate there, where there's nothing for it to destroy, since Savage already blew it up and since it's outside time and space, nothing else should be affected." Sara said as she looked at Rip to confirm, who nodded.

"Got it." Mick said.

"Ray, Nate and Zari, you three take out Savage in 1975 then Ray, you use your suit to shrink the meteorite." Sara said.

"And what about the rest of us?" Behrad asked.

"We are going to 2021 to take out modern Savage. Ava, Rip and I will handle the ground troops while Behrad uses the Waverider to send the meteorite into the sun." Sara said, since Behrad did not have a totem right now, so she wanted to keep him out of the line of fire.

"Sounds like a much better plan than anything Rip ever came up with." Snart said.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Ms. Lance is a far superior captain than I ever was." Rip said and Sara smiled.

"Alright Legends, let's move out." Sara said as they moved to put their plan into action.


	19. Chapter 19

"I can't wait to kill this bastard again." Mick said as he and Snart took a position near the crash site of the first meteorite in 1958.

"So why aren't you?" Snart asked as he held up his cold gun.

"Not yet. We have to wait until Savage starts the actual ritual for it to work." Mick said.

"You're definitely different than the Mick I used to know." Snart said.

"I had time to mellow out after you kicked the bucket." Mick said and Snart nodded as they both watched Savage walk up to the meteorite and like Sara had predicted, he already had both Carter and Kendra's blood in his possession.

"So, what do we do now?" Snart asked as they saw the meteor begin to activate as Savage began pouring the blood on it and chanting.

"Now, we kill him." Mick said as if it should be obvious, which it kind of was, as he pulled out his heat gun, only for them to be swarmed by more of Savage's crazy bird people.

"Great, these things again." Snart groaned.

"So what? We kill them quickly and then kill Savage." Mick said and Snart grinned.

"Nice to know the old Mick is still in there somewhere." Snart said and Mick nodded as the two aimed their guns and fired.

"Have to admit, never thought I'd get to wear this thing again." Zari said as she looked down at her brownish gold suit, along with the air totem necklace as she, Nate and Ray watched Savage begin the ritual in 1975.

"It looks good on you." Nate said.

"Thanks. You still look good in the steel suit." Zari said.

"Okay, any chance you two can put off flirting with each other until the threat at hand is dealt with?" Ray asked.

"Right sorry." Nate said as they got back on mission.

"Can we attack him yet?" Zari asked.

"Yep. Let's do this." Ray said as he powered up his suit and Nate turned to steel as they jumped out of their hiding places, getting Savage's attention.

"Who are you?" Savage demanded.

"The people who are going to kill you." Ray said and Savage chuckled.

"That's funny. Kill them." Savage said as his troops surrounded them.

"We're surrounded." Zari said.

"Yeah, but they can't fly." Atom said as he and Zari exchanged grins before both of them took to the skies.

"Neither can I." Nate pointed out.

"But you can turn to steel, which they also can't do." Zari reminded him and Nate grinned.

"Oh yeah. Now let's do this." Nate said as he began fighting his way through Savage's troops as Ray blasted them from the air with his compressed light cannons and Zari shot air blasts at them.

"I have to ask Ava, what is with your current outfit?" Rip asked, since while he was dressed in his typical attire before the Time Bureau and Sara was wearing her White Canary suit, he didn't recognize the black leather suit Ava was wearing as they watched Savage in the year 2021.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize it, since it is the same kind of uniform standard Ava clones wore in the future. I figured why can't I have a costume like everyone else on that ship?" Ava asked.

"No complaints from me baby. We are definitely going to be using that on our first date night in this reality." Sara said and Ava smiled at the thought of that.

"Only if you promise that white canary outfit will also be included." Ava said.

"Done." Sara agreed, sharing the same smile as her girlfriend.

"Okay, why don't we focus on killing one of the greatest evils this world has ever known instead of your sex life." Rip said, bringing them back to the mission.

"Right, sorry about that, but Rip, are you really that surprised?" Sara asked.

"From you, no. But Ava." Rip said.

"Sara's a bad influence on me." Ava said.

"You mean a good influence. Come on Ava, before we got together, you were wound up so tightly we thought you were a robot. But now you've loosened up and developed a personality that people actually like." Sara said.

"Fair enough. Anyways, I think that's our cue." Ava said as she nodded towards Savage, who had already begun to activate the meteor.

"Time to finish what I started in Ancient Egypt." Rip said.

"Savage is all yours. Ava and I will keep his shock troopers off you." Sara promised and Rip nodded as they charged out towards the fight.


	20. Chapter 20

In 1958, Savage was drawn from his ritual when he noticed his bird minions were losing and saw two men, both with futuristic guns in their hands shooting beams of what looked like fire and ice at them.

"Who are you?" Savage demanded.

"The ones who are going to kill you." Mick said he aimed his gun at Savage, only for them both to have to doge as Savage tossed knives at them.

"This is just as fun as the last time." Mick said eagerly as he got up and moved to actually punch Savage, knocking him back from the meteorite.

"You can't kill me. I'm immortal." Savage snarled as Snart tossed Mick back his gun.

"Guess you haven't heard the news." Rory said as they both blasted Savage with their guns, deciding that for once they could use the crossing of streams issue to their advantage.

"You really think this will hurt me?" Savage asked, right before the streams of the blasts crossed and triggered an explosion that knocked all three of them back, but since Savage was at the epicenter of the blast, it actually killed him and before he died, he could actually tell that things were different this time. He was actually dying.

"That was just as satisfying as the last time." Mick said with a grin.

"I hate to spoil your mood, but you're the one who knows how to use this thing." Snart said as he tossed the time courier to Mick who nodded and pointed it at the about to detonate meteorite and opened a portal to the vanishing point underneath it, causing it to fall through and the portal closed right as the meteorite detonated.

"Let's get back to the ship to confirm it worked." Mick said and Snart nodded as Mick opened another portal, this one to the Waverider, which they walked through.

In 1975, Savage decided that since the ritual was already in place, he might as well deal with these interlopers himself.

"You're too late to stop me." Savage said.

"I can't believe I was friends with you in Hell." Ray said as he blasted Savage backwards.

"You really think that you can kill me?" Savage demanded, only to find himself on the receiving end of a steel punch.

"We won't know if we don't try." Nate said as Zari air blasted Savage back as she and Ray landed.

"I'm immortal you idiots. You can't stop me." Savage said, only to have Zari trap him in a cocoon of air.

"Something tells me immortality won't save you from this." Zari said as she used the air totem to literally suck the air right out of Savage's lungs and essentially suffocated him as they watched him die.

"What did I do?" Zari asked as she released the corpse from the cocoon.

"You saved the world Z." Nate said, making a note to have Sara talk to Zari about this later.

"Speaking of, the meteor's about to go critical." Zari said.

"I'm on it." Ray said as he fired his shrink ray on the meteor to shrink it down to microscopic size, so that when it blew, it just released a small puff of smoke.

"Let's get back to the ship." Nate said as they headed towards the jumpship.

Finally, in 2021, Rip, Sara and Ava were fighting their way through Savage's shock troopers.

"Hello Ghareeb, I should've known you'd try to stop me. But you really think that you can kill me?" Savage asked, only to have to narrowly dodge as Rip shot him with his revolver.

"Let's find out." Rip said as the two once again engaged in a battle, both of them aiming to kill the other as Sara and Ava made quick work out of Savage's shock troopers.

Savage pulled out the amon dagger, preparing to end his nemesis once and for all, only to have to drop it when a throwing star hit his hand and Rip moved quickly to pick the dagger up as Savage looked at Sara and Ava.

"And who might you be?" Savage asked.

"People who want to kill you." Sara said.

"You can't kill me! I'm immortal!" Savage shouted, only for Rip to stab him in the back.

"Not anymore." Rip said as he pulled the dagger out and spun Savage around to then shove the dagger into his chest.

"You can feel it can't you. Things are different this time. You're mortal." Rip said, enjoying this just as much as he had the last time, perhaps even more since this time, he had managed to save his family.

"You did it. You beat me Ghareeb." Savage said.

"My name is Rip Hunter. And you will never threaten my family again." Rip growled as he shoved Savage into a power grid.

"Behrad, you're up." Sara said over the comms as the Waverider appeared.

"I'm on it. Be back in a few." Behrad said as he used the ship's tractor beam to grab the meteorite and flew off.

A few minutes later, it time jumped back.

"Well?" Sara asked.

"It's done. I tossed the meteor into the sun." Behrad said.

"Then Savage really is history." Sara said and Rip nodded.

"Let's bring the team back together." Rip said and Sara and Ava both nodded as they headed back towards the now landing ship.


	21. Chapter 21

After all the legends had returned to the ship, Mick and Snart through the time courier, Ray, Jax and Zari via the jumpship and Sara, Ava and Rip through just walking into the ship, since it had been in 2021 with them.

"Gideon, can you please confirm that our actions had the desired effect?" Sara asked.

"Indeed Captain. I can confirm that Vandal Savage's rise to power has been thwarted and the threat to Miranda and Jonas has been eliminated." Gideon confirmed.

"Great." Zari said as she walked away.

"What's up with her? This seems like a situation that warrants a celebration?" Behrad asked.

"She's the one who killed Savage before Nate or I could. I guess she's not taking it well." Ray said.

"I'll go talk to her." Sara said, since she figured that she would be the best one to help Zari get through this as she followed the other woman.

Sara found Zari in the kitchen and she could tell that Zari was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, you okay?" Sara asked.

"I don't know? I mean, I never deluded myself into thinking that there'd be no killing on this mission, hell, my life before Heyworld it was basically kill or be killed. And Savage, he deserved what he got, soI don't understand why I'm struggling with it. I never had a problem with the killing or violence before." Zari said.

"Maybe it's a result of who you were before we restored your memories?" Sara suggested.

"What do you mean?" Zari asked.

"Z, let's face it, the person you were before we restored your memories, well, she was the exact opposite of you and something tells me that she wouldn't be as used to what you did to Savage." Sara said.

"But why isn't Behrad as affected by it?" Zari asked.

"Likely because his timeline hasn't really changed, since we recruited him after Heyworld, so he's essentially the same person he was before." Sara explained.

"So, how do I move past this?" Zari asked.

"Maybe you just need to find your center. Meditate." Sara said.

"Really, that's the best you can come up with?" Zari asked.

"Who knows, maybe it'll help you get to whatever the problem is." Sara said.

"Okay, but then again, it's not like I was a zen master and no one else on this ship is." Zari said.

"No, but we do know someone is. Or at least he was in the old reality and I'm sure if we restore his memories, he will be again." Sara said.

"Wally?" Zari said and Sara nodded.

"Let's get to the bridge." Sara said as they headed there.

"Gideon, I need you to get me a location on Wally West. Honestly Rip, I'm kind of surprised that you didn't recruit him considering you two were like BFFs." Sara said.

"I didn't do it after my memories were restored because he has not yet regained his connection to the speed force, so I didn't think that he'd want to be reminded of that. But why are we recruiting him?" Rip asked.

"He's the only person we know that I think can help Zari through this funk she's in. Plus, maybe once he remembers and is able to hook back up with Team Flash, they can help him restore his powers." Sara said.

"I have a location captain. It appears that Mr. West is Keystone." Gideon said.

"Plot a course." Sara said.

"Right away captain." Gideon said.

In Keystone 2012, Wally West was grinning at his latest victory in the drag racing district when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Impressive win Mr. West." a woman's voice said and Wally turned to see a blonde woman who looked maybe a little older than him standing there, but for some reason, she looked familiar to him.

"Thanks, who are you? You look kind of familiar." Wally said.

"You'll know why in a second." the woman said as she pulled some kind of gun out of her jacket and before Wally could do anything, she shot at him.

"Damn Sara, could you have at least waited until I had my speed healing back?" Wally complained as he recovered from the headache Sara had given him.

"Sorry about that, but how'd you like to be a legend again?" Sara asked.

"Sara, I don't have my speed." Wally said, already missing it.

"I'm not recruiting you for your speed, I'm recruiting you for your zen. Zari could use some help." Sara said as she explained the situation to Wally.

"I'll help on one condition." Wally said.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"I can use the Waverider's medbay to cure my mother's MacGregor's Syndrome." Wally said and Sara smiled.

"Since I can understand that and it isn't unreasonable, that's fair. But how do you plan on explaining it to her?" Sara asked.

"After we cure her, I'm going to restore her memories, since it'll be easier that way to explain things to her, like how I know about my dad and Iris. And speaking of, even after I help Zari, I'll be leaving the ship until I can reconnect to the speed force." Wally said and Sara nodded her agreement.

"Okay, as long as you're sure." Sara said and Wally nodded as they headed towards the ship.


	22. Chapter 22

While Wally was going to get his mother, Sara brought the crew up to speed.

"Sara, you cannot bring Francine West here or restore her memories of the previous earth." Rip said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"While we can arrange something to help Francine West, she cannot be made aware of the truth." Rip said.

"Why not?" Sara asked.

"Francine West does not have the same mental will that those of us who did have our memories restored do. I've studied the way the gun works and it appears that while everyone's subconscious does contain the memories of the old reality, they're essentially walled off. The memory gun works by removing that wall, hence the head pain it causes. However, if a person does not have a strong enough willpower to take in the two conflicting realities, it could drive the subject insane. We all have the necessary willpower since we're all used to this sort of craziness from the old earth, but Francine West does not." Rip explained.

"So what you're saying is that restoring Wally's mom's memories would be like taking a sledgehammer to the wall keeping her original memories blocked and overwhelm her." Sara said.

"Exactly. While we will help Francine West, we cannot risk restoring her memories, since it could do much more harm than good." Rip explained.

"I'll tell him. So, how do you suggest we cure his mother?" Sara asked.

"I'm having Gideon synthesize a serum developed in the year 2097 that's designed to boost the body's natural immune system. It'll strengthen Francine's immune system so that her body will be able to fight off the disease without arousing suspicion." Rip said.

"Okay, I guess that will work. How soon can you get it to me?" Sara asked.

"Dr. Palmer will bring it to you as soon as it's done." Rip said.

"Great. I'll go tell Wally about this change in plans." Sara said as she got off the comms and called Wally's phone.

"Sara, what's going on?" Wally asked.

"There's been a slight change of plans." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked as Sara brought him up to speed on what Rip had told her.

"So what you're saying is that if I restored my mom's memories, it could drive her insane." Wally said.

"Exactly. However, Rip has found a different way to cure her. We're going to give her a serum that will boost her immune system and allow it to destroy the diseased cells in her body naturally, causing the doctors to think that she beat it herself." Sara said.

"I can live with that." Wally said.

"Ray will bring it to me as soon as it's done being synthesized and then we can use it to save your mom." Sara said.

"And once she's safe, then I'll come back to the ship." Wally said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sara agreed.

After Ray had delivered the serum to Sara, she brought it to Wally's house in Keystone, where she handed it to him.

"And Rip's certain this will work?" Wally asked and Sara nodded.

"Yes, he is. Where's your mom?" Sara asked.

"She's asleep upstairs. I'll go inject her with this stuff and then leave her note and then we can head to the ship." Wally said and Sara nodded as she handed Wally the syringe loaded with the cure in it before watching him go upstairs.

A few minutes later, he came back down, looking a lot lighter than he had before, probably because he was relieved that his mother wasn't going to die this time around.

"Okay, let's go." Wally said.

"Welcome back Wally." Rip said as he was the first one to greet Sara and Wally when they returned to the ship.

"Thanks Rip. It's good to see you again." Wally said.

"Wally." Nate said with a grin as the two bro hugged.

"Hey Nate." Wally said with a grin as he greeted the rest of the legends.

"Wally, thank you for agreeing to help me." Zari said as she hugged him.

"No problem. I hope I can help you." Wally said.

"You and me both." Zari said, since honestly, ever since she'd killed Savage, her discomfort with her decision had grown into an actual headache and it was only getting worse. Honestly, it felt like she was being torn in half.

The rest of the Legends gave Wally and Zari some privacy in the ship's library as Zari told Wally what was going on with her.

"Maybe it's possible that your previous self is trying to take back control, since technically, you are just possessing her body." Wally suggested.

"So, any ideas?" Zari asked.

"Maybe meditation will allow you to get to the source of the problem. Maybe even a totem quest." Wally suggested and Zari nodded.

"That is why we brought you here." Zari said.

"Okay so, you go get the Lyoga root while I set the room up for that." Wally said and Zari nodded as she left the library to get the tea so they could get down to business.


	23. Chapter 23

After she drank the Lyoga root tea, Zari let Wally guide her through meditation as she entered the spiritual plane.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Zari called out.

"Who are you?" a high pitched, yet familiar, voice said and Zari turned to see another her, though this one had lighter brown hair and was wearing much fancier clothes and she realized who this must be.

"I'm you. Zari." Zari said.

"What are you talking about? All I know is that one minute I was talking to Behrad and then the next minute, I find myself in here with no bars and literally nothing to do in whatever this place is." the other Zari said.

"That's because you're inside the air totem." Zari said.

"I'm sorry what?" New Zari asked.

"When Behrad restored my memories and essentially, my existence, it must've thrown you into the air totem." Zari realized.

"Wait, so you're me?" New Zari asked.

"Well, kind of. If you'd grown up in dystopian Seattle. But it looks like when my memories were restored, it caused us to switch places. I got the body in the real world and you were thrown in here." Zari said.

"So wait, you're possessing my body?" New Zari asked.

"More like I took it back from you, since it was my body first." Zari said.

"I don't care, I want it back. I'm tired of being stuck in this thing." New Zari said.

"Sorry, I'm kind of using it." Zari said.

"Then I'll take it back." New Zari said and Zari chuckled at that.

"You really think that you can beat me?" Zari asked, right as she felt another headache come on, but this time, both Zaris felt it and they both fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" New Zari groaned.

"Both of us existing in the same place at the same time, it must be causing some sort of disturbance in the timeline and it was only amplified when I came in here." Zari said.

"So what you're saying is that only one of us can survive?" New Zari said.

"I guess." Zari said, right as she began to leave the totem, but not before New Zari grabbed onto her and they both disappeared from the totem.

While Zari was on her totem quest, Wally decided to use this time to try and reconnect with the speed force, since he'd learned how to project his consciousness into the speed force before the multiverse had ended and now he just had to hope that he could still do it, even though he was no longer connected to it.

He had his eyes closed and he was meditating, trying to project his consciousness into the speed force until he heard it's voice.

"Hello Wally." the voice said and Wally opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in the Waverider's library, but he was in a lightning storm.

"I did it, I'm in the speed force." Wally said with a grin.

"Not exactly." the force said and Wally turned to see it had taken the physical form of himself.

"Hello Wally. We've been wondering when you would attempt to connect with us." the speed force said.

"Don't you mean reconnect? Why do you look like me? Normally you're just a disembodied voice." Wally asked.

"Things have changed. We are not the same speed force you were once connected to. Not exactly." the speed force said.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"The original speed force was corrupted and began dying due to Barry Allen's actions during Crisis. He was able to find a way to create a new one, though we do still possess the consciousness of our predecessor." the speed force said.

"Why do you look like me?" Wally asked.

"Because Wally, I am what you were hoping to find when you came here." the speed force said as it's appearance shifted slightly so that now it was him, dressed as Kid Flash.

"You're my speed." Wally said and the speed force nodded as it held out it's hand to him.

"It's time we are reunited Wally." the speed force said.

"Huh, I thought you'd want to test me or something." Wally said.

"You have no lesson to learn." The speed force explained and Wally nodded as he took the speed force's hand and suddenly, he found himself back on the Waverider, but now he felt the lightning coursing through him and he grinned as he could tell his speed had returned. He turned to Zari, eager to show her, only for his joy to fade when he watched her fall backwards and when he checked, he found her pulse was growing weaker.

"Gideon, tell Sara to meet me in the medbay, there's something wrong with Zari." Wally said as he picked Zari up and sped out of the room towards the medbay.


	24. Chapter 24

"What's going on?" Sara asked as she and Ava rushed into the infirmary to find Wally already there with Zari.

"I don't know. All I know is that she fell backwards and her vitals are weakening." Wally said as Gideon ran a scan of Zari.

"It would appear that Ms. Tarazi's condition is due to some kind of disturbance in her cerebrum, the area of the brain that deals with her consciousness." Gideon said.

"Any idea on what it is?" Sara asked.

"It would appear that there are two different and conflicting brainwaves existing in her cerebrum and it is causing the rest of her brain to go dormant." Gideon said.

"Any idea on what caused it?" Ava asked.

"No clue. But Zari did say she was trying to communicate with her old self from this universe from before you restored her personality. That might have something to do with that, but I can't be sure, since I'm not a magic expert." Wally said.

"Then we'd better get both our experts here now. Gideon, get in touch with Nora and Constantine, tell them to get back to the ship now. This takes priority over Charlie or the other creatures." Sara said.

"Right away captain." Gideon said.

When Constantine and Nora arrived back at the ship and entered the medbay, they found Nate had joined them and he was holding Zari's hand.

"No luck getting Charlie out yet?" Sara asked.

"Long story, I'll tell you after we deal with our current situation." Constantine said and Sara nodded.

"What is the situation exactly?" Nora asked.

"Zari took a totem quest to confront her alternate self from this reality, but something must've gone wrong, since now she's unconscious and now Gideon is registering two conflicting brainwaves in Zari's mind." Wally explained and Constantine contemplated.

"Well, I suppose it's possible that while one Zari went into the totem, two Zaris came out." Constantine said.

"Wait, are you saying that Zari may have accidentally brought her alternate self out of the totem with her?" Sara asked.

"Yes. And now both Zaris are fighting for control of this body." Constantine said.

"So, how do we fix her? Can we use that cognitive intrusion thing to enter her mind and take out one of them?" Nate asked.

"If this were a problem caused by science, I'd say yes, but this is a problem created by a mystical artifact. And killing either of them is too risky, since now that both minds are inside one brain, if one is harmed, it could end damaging the brain. And we can't let them continue to fight for too long, since without a conscious mind to control it, soon all her brain functions will shut down." Constantine said.

"So what do we do?" Nate asked.

"The only solution I can think of is to separate the two of them, giving them each their own bodies. But doing so would require a force far stronger than technology or magic Nora or I possess." Constantine said.

"Well, I think I know something will be able to do that." Sara said.

"Really, what might that be?" Constantine asked.

"The spear of destiny. We can use it to rewrite reality and give both Zaris their own bodies and lives." Sara said.

"Sara, while that sounds good, I have spent years in both universes searching for that bloody spear and I couldn't find it. It's lost." Constantine said.

"To time perhaps." Sara said with a smile.

"What do you know about it?" Constantine asked.

"The reason why you could never find the spear in the present John is because in the 50s, Rip found the spear, alongside the JSA and due to how powerful an artifact it is, they broke it into pieces and were scattered across time." Sara explained.

"Bloody brilliant. But if we can find those pieces, we can put the spear back together and use it to heal Zari as you described." Constantine said.

"No one uses that spear but me, since I'm the only one who can resist the temptation of it. I've done it before and I can do it again." Sara said.

"We'd better head to the bridge and tell the team our new mission. In the meantime, Gideon, put Zari on life support." Sara said.

"Already done captain." Gideon said as they placed a breathing mask on Zari's face to help her breathe as the rest of them headed to the bridge of the ship.


	25. Chapter 25

"So what's going on?" Ray asked as he and the rest of the Legends gathered on the bridge.

"Good news bad news. Bad news is that Zari is currently in coma, since the two different versions of her are fighting it out for control of her body." Sara said.

"Okay so what's the good news?" Nate asked.

"The good news is that we already know of a way to save Zari. The spear of destiny." Sara said.

"You want to use the spear to erase Zari's other personality?" Rip asked.

"No, I want to use it to give both versions of Zari their own bodies and lives, since technically, the old Zari was a real person, our Zari just sort of hijacked her body when we restored her." Sara said.

"Okay then, so we use the spear to split them and then what?" Rip asked.

"Then I depower it just like I did before." Sara said and they all nodded.

"Okay so Rip, where are the pieces of the spear in this reality, I'm assuming you time scattered them again in this reality?" Ray asked and Rip nodded.

"I broke the spear into five pieces, one of which is one this ship and another that is in possession of an old friend." Rip said.

"Amaya." Nate said and Rip nodded.

"Since we never pulled her from the timeline, she was still a part of the JSA after the war and thus she and Hourman joined Dr. Midnite and Commander Steel on the mission to recover the spear." Rip said.

"What about Stargirl?" Ray asked.

"One of the changes in this reality is that there is no record of Stargirl in the 20th century. It's possible that she'll emerge later on, but I didn't look much further into it." Rip said.

"Okay then, so where are each of the fragments?" Sara asked.

"I left Ms. Jiwe in her native time period, since it was too risky to remove her from it, Commander Steel and Dr. Midnite are both in the same time periods I left them in before and Hourman is in the 90s." Rip said.

"Really." Sara said.

"Yes in fact, it's my understanding that he formed a new Justice Society to help protect his spear fragment." Rip said.

"Of course he did. Okay then, let's head to Zambezi, 1957, since Amaya will likely be the easiest person to convince to help, once we restore her memories, but we will need to make it clear that this is a one time thing." Sara said and Rip nodded.

"You already know where my fragment is." Rip said, gesturing to the parlor and Sara nodded.

"We'll leave it there until we find the other pieces. Speaking of which, Gideon, plot a course for the M'Changa province of Zambezi, 1957." Sara said.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said.

"Nate, why don't you and Constantine go keep an eye on Zari." Sara said.

"What, you don't trust me to be in Zambezi?" Nate asked.

"It's not that, it's just, it was hard enough for you and Amaya to go your separate ways the last time and honestly, I can't risk her sneaking on board the ship again. The only reason I'm restoring her memories in the first place is so that we can get her piece of the spear without a fight." Sara said and Nate nodded in understanding.

"I'll keep an eye on Zari, let you know if something changes." Nate said and Sara nodded as they all took their seats and Sara hit the throttle to execute to the time jump.


	26. Chapter 26

After the ship arrived in Zambezi, Sara decided that it would be best if just she and Rip approached Amaya, since she figured that she'd feel less threatened, especially since Rip was a familiar face.

"I imagine it will be nice to see Ms.Jiwe again." Rip said.

"Yeah it will be. I have to admit, the team never really was the same after she left." Sara said.

"Really, even after you got a shapeshifter that insisted on using her form?" Rip asked.

"Are you kidding? Charlie is more like a second Mick." Sara said with a chuckle.

"And you want to bring her onboard the ship?" Rip asked.

"Hey, she actually helped balance Mick out. She was like the new Snart." Sara said.

"Good lord. Well I suppose if she managed to keep him from burning down the ship." Rip said and Sara chuckled.

"Fair enough." Sara said as they heard a rustle and sure enough, Amaya approached them.

"Halt." Amaya said.

"Ms. Jiwe, it's me." Rip said.

"Captain Hunter." Amaya said as she relaxed.

"It is good to see you again Ms. Jiwe. I apologize if we spooked you." Rip said.

"Who is this?" Amaya asked.

"This is my associate Sara Lance." Rip said.

"He means superior." Sara said and before Amaya could say anything else, Sara shot her with the memory gun.

"Sara, next time give me some warning." Amaya said.

"Yeah, next time I'll give you warning before I aim and fire a gun at your head. Now bring it in girl." Sara said with a smile as she held out her arms, and Amaya happily obliged.

"What brings you back here?" Amaya asked.

"Don't worry, we're not here to pull you out of the timeline. At least not yet." Sara said and Amaya rolled her eyes at that.

"So then why are you here?" Amaya asked.

"Rip told us that in this new reality you are one of the keepers of the spear of destiny. We're here for your piece of it." Sara said.

"You're going to destroy it?" Amaya asked.

"Not exactly. We need to use the spear to save Zari's life." Sara said.

"Wait what?" Amaya asked as Sara explained things to her.

"So you want to use the spear to split the two versions of Zari apart, so you're not killing either of them." Amaya said.

"Exactly." Sara said.

"Okay then. I'll go get my piece of the spear. How is everyone else?" Amaya asked.

"Well Ray and Nora hooked up, Ava and I are considering living together and we saved Rip's wife and son." Sara said.

"You know that's not what I meant." Amaya said and Sara took a deep breath.

"Nate's fine. He actually started dating Zari." Sara said and Amaya smiled.

"I'm glad that he was able to find someone else to be happy with. Just like I did." Amaya said.

"Does that mean that you're a mother?" Sara asked and Amaya nodded.

"I am. And now I know how to raise Esi to make sure she's ready to wield the totem someday." Amaya said and Sara smiled.

"Think your people will mind if two white people come into your village?" Sara asked.

"Of course not. As long as you stay with me." Amaya said and Sara smiled as she and Rip followed Amaya into the village.

"Wow, that is not as impressive as I thought it would be." Sara said as Amaya handed her a piece of the spear.

"Might be because you've already held it before." Amaya reminded her.

"Or because it's just a piece of wood. Seriously, you couldn't get the tip?" Sara asked, giving Amaya a hard time.

"Don't make me go gorilla on you." Amaya said.

"Please, after fighting an army of shadow demons, that's nothing." Sara said with a smile.

"Get out of here. You still have three more pieces to recover and something tells me that Zari is on a limited time frame." Amaya said.

"You're right." Sara said.

"By the way, I expect an invitation." Amaya said.

"To what?" Sara asked.

"Don't play dumb. We both know it's only a matter of time until you ask Ava to marry you and I expect an invite." Amaya said.

"That is still a while away, but yes, someday I do plan on asking Ava to marry me and of course you will be invited now that you remember who both of us are." Sara said and Amaya smiled.

"Great. I look forward to seeing you then. Tell Nathaniel I said hello and I'm glad he was able to find love again." Amaya said and Sara smiled as she hugged Amaya before heading out to meet back up with Rip and head back to the Waverider.


	27. Chapter 27

"Okay so, that's two pieces of the spear down, three to go. So, when and where are we headed next captain?" Ray asked after Sara and Rip returned to the ship.

"The moon, 1970." Sara said.

"I'll go suit up." Ray said.

"Why are we going to the moon?" Snart asked.

"Because Heywood's grandfather hid a piece of the spear in the flag that Neil Armstrong planted on the moon." Mick explained.

"Okay then. Hope this goes better than the last time we were in space." Snart said.

"Actually, you missed that and be grateful you did, since it was even worse." Mick said.

"Hey, I made the best call I could at the time." Sara said.

"What happened?" Snart asked.

"She used the ship as a shield to prevent the Apollo 13 command module from being hit by asteroids. Nearly destroyed the whole ship." Rip said.

"I don't recall you offering any ideas, though your precious Time Bureau seemed to come up with a decent plan while you both were letting them mock us." Sara said, glaring at Rip and Ava, who both squirmed, since they should've known that Sara hadn't completely let that go yet.

"Look, can we just agree that we had differing methods at the time?" Ava asked.

"I seem to recall you both looking down on the Legends and thinking we were a bunch of second rate nobodies who belonged in prison. Or at least you did Ava." Sara said.

"And you used to think that I was an uptight government stooge." Ava said.

"You were. And I never tried to arrest you or kill you. I only fought you in self defense, you're the one who attacked us first." Sara reminded her.

"Can we talk about this later?" Ava asked.

"Fine, but we will discuss it. Anyways, this time, we're going to safely remove the spear fragment from the moon without messing with the timeline and keep Commander Heywood alive to meet his son this time around." Sara said and they all nodded.

"And after that?" Snart asked.

"Then we get the spear fragments from Hourman and Dr. Mid-Nite." Sara said.

"Speaking of which, Gideon, prep the medbay for surgery." Rip said.

"Wait, why?" Sara asked.

"If memory serves me correctly Dr. Midnite implanted the spear fragment in his own body in the old reality." Rip explained and Sara nodded.

"Okay then. Gideon, plot the course for the moon, 1970." Sara said.

"Right away captain." Gideon said.

This time around, retrieving Commander Steel's fragment of the spear was simple, Ray was easily able to retrieve it from the flag and returned to the ship.

"Well, that was a lot easier this time around." Ray said.

"Well to be fair, we don't have to deal with Eobard Thawne and save Apollo 13 again." Sara said.

"Okay so, where are we going now?" Ray asked.

"I'd recommend going to collect Hourman's piece of the spear next, since it's a much shorter jump then the one to Dr. Midnite." Rip said.

"Okay, so where are we going?" Sara asked him.

"Gideon, set a course for the new JSA headquarters in New York City, 1992." Rip said.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said.

"Time to see the new JSA." Sara said as they strapped in and prepared for the jump.

"So, where exactly is this legendary JSA headquarters and why isn't it in DC?" Sara asked Rip as they walked through New York City.

"It's not in DC because this incarnation of the JSA is a separate entity from the United States Government. However, they're still a secret organization, which is why there is no record of them or their accomplishments." Rip said.

"So, how do you want to play this thing?" Sara asked, since Rip knew this terrain better, meaning he knew Rex Tyler better than she did.

"I'm hoping that I can talk Rex into giving us his fragment of the spear by telling him that we've found a way to destroy it." Rip said and Sara nodded.

"So, where do we find the JSA?" Sara asked.

"I believe it should not be that much further?" Rip said, however, before they could say another word, they found themselves seeing nothing but a blur and moving faster than normal and Sara could've sworn she heard a familiar sound and saw a familiar sight before she and Rip both found themselves in a cell.

"What was that?" Rip asked as he struggled to catch his breath.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was the Flash." Sara said, being a bit more used to traveling via speedster, so she was handling it a bit better.

Then sure enough, a man wearing a kettle helmet with wings on it and dressed in a red and gold suit that looked somewhat like Barry's suit sped up to them.

"Who are you and how the hell do you know about the JSA?" the man said.

"The only person we'll talk to is Rex Tyler. I'm an old acquaintance of his." Rip said.

"Yeah, sure you are." the man said.

"He's telling the truth Jay." Rex said as he approached.

"Rex, it is good to see you again." Rip said.

"Likewise Captain Hunter. Jay, let them out of there right now." Rex said and the man, Jay, nodded and somewhat reluctantly released Sara and Rip from the cell.

"We have some private matters to discuss." Rip said.

"Come with me." Rex said as he led the two of them to what they assumed was his office.

"This is a nice new team you've built for yourself Rex." Rip said as he took a look at the picture.

"Yeah, not quite the same as the originals, but still a solid lineup. Starman, Wildcat, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, and you just met the Flash." Rex said.

"That's not the real Flash." Sara said before she could stop herself.

"Excuse me?" Rex asked.

"You'll have to excuse Ms. Lance for giving information about the future, but, this Flash is not the last one, nor is he the fastest one. In the 21st century, there's a new Flash and he is the one that goes down in the history books as the fastest man alive." Rip explained.

"Okay then. Let's not let Jay know that." Rex said.

"Anyways, down to business." Sara said.

"Right, I can only guess why you're here." Rex said.

"We're here for your fragment of the spear of Destiny." Rip said.

"Why?" Rex asked.

"My new team and I believe that we've found a way to destroy the spear, though due to the circumstances required for such an event, it can only be performed once." Rip said.

"Meaning that you need all the pieces of the spear to pull it off." Rex said.

"Exactly. We already have Amaya and Henry's. We just need your's and Charles's and we're heading to get his next." Rip said and Rex nodded.

"Okay, but I'm staying here. I've built a new life here for myself, I even got married." Rex said.

"Don't worry, we're not going to pull you out of the timeline, you're needed here." Rip said and Rex nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

"Think we should pay a visit to Carter and Kendra while you're here?" Sara asked Rip as they headed back towards the ship.

"No. Honestly, considering how many times they've reincarnated, it's too risky. We don't know how much of their memories would be restored." Rip said and Sara nodded in understanding.

"Well, at least we got Rex's piece of the spear. That just leaves one more." Sara said.

"Yes and hopefully this time my visit to Charles won't involve his death." Rip said, since it was clear he was still feeling guilty about that.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. Thawne brainwashed you. And besides, from what I've heard, he doesn't need the spear right now, since his existence is no longer threatened." Sara said.

"I hope so. We've gotten every other piece of the spear, now we just need to get that last one and that will likely be the hardest one to get." Rip said.

"We'll worry about that once we get there. Now come on, everyone's waiting." Sara said as they returned to the ship.

"So, did you get it?" Ava asked as Sara and Rip returned to the ship.

"We did." Sara said as she held out the piece of the spear.

"Four down, one to go." Ray said.

"Yeah, now strap in, this is going to be a long ride, since we're going forward about 11 centuries or so." Sara said.

"Prepare for potential side effects." Rip said as they all strapped themselves in.

"Gideon, plot a course for Detroit, the year 3000." Sara said.

"I'm afraid that is inadvisable captain." Gideon said.

"Why?" Ava asked.

"I'm afraid that Ms. Tarazi's condition is only being worsened the more we time travel. The only reason she is still stable is because we have been making small jumps, but a jump from the 1990s all the way to the year 3000." Gideon said.

"That could kill her." Sara said.

"Indeed and I am afraid that the same thing would happen if we tried several smaller jumps. Her condition is simply too fragile to risk subjecting her to more time travel." Gideon said.

"Okay then, new plan." Sara said.

"And that is?" Ava asked.

"Rip and I will take the time courier to 3000, I need you to keep watch on the ship." Sara said and Ava nodded.

"Do you have any idea where our criminals are?" Ava asked.

"Gideon is scanning local news reports for them, but honestly, as long as they don't do anything to alter history, I say let them have their fun." Sara said.

"Are you serious?" Ava asked.

"I have a deal with Mick. I'll let him get away with stealing under two conditions. First one is that he doesn't alter history and the second is that he gives a cut of whatever he makes from selling his goods to the ship, since it couldn't hurt to have some extra cash lying around. He didn't mind, since it seemed like a win-win situation." Sara explained.

"Got it. So we're just letting Mick and Snart run around 1992 without a care in the world?" Ava asked.

"I'd rather let them do that then keep them cooped up on the ship. Trust me, when Mick gets bored, things get ugly." Sara said.

"Okay, I can't argue with that." Ava said.

"Exactly. Anyways, I need you, Ray and Behrad to protect the spear fragments we have, since Nate doesn't want to leave Zari's side and I need John and Nora to devote all their efforts to keeping Zari alive until we've assembled the spear and I can use it to save her." Sara said and Ava nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Shortly after Sara and Rip arrived in the year 3000, they heard a familiar flash of lightning and turned to see Wally standing in front of them, though he was crouched over panting.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"Trying to catch my breath. Man, I forgot how exhausting traveling through time can be when you have to run through it yourself." Wally said and Sara rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I mean. Why did you leave the ship?" Sara asked.

"Because Barry got in touch with me." Wally said.

"You came all the way here just to tell us that Barry got in touch with you?" Rip asked.

"No, it's because of what he told me and reminded me that I can help you guys get the last piece of the spear from Dr. Mid-Nite, since it's likely still implanted in him." Wally said.

"Okay, how?" Sara asked as Wally vibrated his hand.

"I can phase it out of him." Wally said.

"Okay, remind me again, what does it mean that you phase?" Sara asked.

"It means that when I vibrate my cells at the same frequency as air, it allows me to pass through any solid object. And I can phase anything I'm holding with me." Wally said.

"So you can phase the spear fragment out of Dr. Mid-Nite easily. Perfect." Sara said and Wally nodded.

"Yes, but we still need to convince Charles to let us take his piece of the spear." Rip said.

"We'll just tell him that we've found a way to destroy the spear and also tell him that Rex was willing to give us his fragment of the spear, which should help." Sara said and Rip nodded as they entered the building they knew Dr. Midnite worked in.

Charles McNider was focusing on his research, once again marvelling at the advances of the future when he heard people walk up behind him.

"Charles." Rip said as Charles turned to see Rip, along with two other people, standing there.

"Captain Hunter, I thought the plan was for us never to see each other again." Charles said.

"Things have changed. The Time Masters are history and my new team and I have discovered a means of destroying the spear. However, the amount of energy required means it can only be done once." Rip said.

"Which means you need all of the pieces to destroy it." Charles said.

"Yes. We've already acquired the fragments from Ms. Jiwe, Commander Heywood and Mr. Tyler. All we need now is yours." Rip said.

"There might be a problem with that." Charles said.

"What sort of problem?" Sara asked, though she already knew.

"I implanted my fragment of the spear within my person, making it hard to remove." Charles said.

"Actually, I can handle that." Wally said.

"Really, how?" Charles asked as Wally vibrated his hand.

"You're a speedster." Charles said and Wally nodded.

"I can phase the piece of the spear out of you without hurting you. At least not too badly." Wally said.

"I'll let you do it on one condition." Charles said as he walked over to one of his computers and tapped a few buttons, causing a compartment to open, revealing his suit.

"Take this back to Rex. I know that he founded a new Justice Society in his new time period and I'd like it if someone was able to take up my mantle." Charles said.

"Done." Rip said as Sara moved to collect the suit.

"Okay then, let's do this." Wally said as Charles directed him to where he'd implanted the spear in his body and Wally quickly proceeded to phase the spear fragment out of him.

"And that's the last one." Wally said with a grin as he held the piece in hand.

"Are you sure you're okay Charles?" Rip asked.

"A little uncomfortable, but for the most part, I'm relieved to know that the spear will finally be destroyed." Charles said and Rip nodded.

"So are we. We'll tell Rex you said hello." Rip said as he and the others left the building, relieved that they'd finally retrieved all the pieces of the spear, which meant they were now able to save Zari.


	30. Chapter 30

"I have to admit, it was a lot easier to get the spear fragments this time around." Sara said with a shrug as they returned to the Waverider.

"So you got it." Ava asked.

"We did, and now we have all the pieces of the spear, which means we can use it to heal Zari." Sara said.

"Good timing Captain." Gideon said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"It would appear that Ms. Tarazi's vitals are worsening. I cannot keep her alive much longer if she does not regain some form of brainwave activity." Gideon said.

"Wally, get the other pieces of the spear now." Sara said and Wally nodded as he sped off and returned just as quickly with the other four fragments of the spear in his possession.

"Let's put this thing together." Sara said as Constantine joined them.

"I see I've arrived just in time." Constantine said.

"You have and why aren't you helping keep Zari alive?" Sara asked.

"Seems kind of unnecessary now that you've got a cure for her. However, I have to ask, what are you going to do now that you have the spear?" Constantine asked.

"Save Zari and then depower and destroy it." Sara said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't destroy it yet." John said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"Sometimes a magical artifact's power can only work if the artifact is intact." Constantine said.

"Explain please?" Ava asked.

"Look, I have done tremendous research on the spear over the years, it was a bit of a passion of mine if you will, but basically, what I learned is that it takes time for any reality change it causes to become permanent." John said.

"We already know that it would take time for reality to set, just like time." Rip said.

"Yes, but if the source of the change is destroyed before it finishes setting, it could become undone." Constantine said.

"So what you're saying is that if we destroy the spear right after we use it, it could end up undoing our efforts." Sara asked.

"Exactly and then we wouldn't have the spear at all." John said.

"Any ideas on how long it will take for the new reality to set?" Sara asked.

"No clue." Constantine said and Rip shook his head as well.

"Well we can't just leave one of the most powerful artifacts in the universe lying around." Ava asked.

"I could keep it at my house." John said.

"Not gonna happen." Sara said.

"Sara." Constantine said.

"You said it yourself, you've been searching for the spear for years, which means that you likely know exactly how to use it and I highly doubt you possess the willpower needed to keep from giving into your desires." Sara said.

"That's fair." Constantine admitted.

"So, what should we do with the spear?" Ava asked.

"Does the spear need to remain the way it is now or can I change who can use it?" Sara asked.

"What do you mean?" Constantine asked.

"I'm thinking that what happens if I change reality so the only person who can use the spear of destiny is the paragon of destiny. AKA, me." Sara said.

"Well, you wouldn't technically be inhibiting the spear's power, just inhibiting who could use it. But are you sure that you can resist it's power?" Constantine asked.

"She's done it before. Sara is probably one of the few people in the universe who can resist the spear's temptation." Rip said.

"The last time I used it, it helped me realize that everything I've endured led me to that moment, to prepare me and make sure I can make the right decision." Sara said as she combined the pieces of the spear back into their unified form.

"Okay then, time to save Zari." Sara said as she held the spear out in front of her, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Ava asked curiously.

"Because she hasn't actually activated the spear yet." Rip said.

"Hello, trying to focus here." Sara said without opening her eyes.

"Right sorry." Ava said as Sara began the incantation.

"B'khi-eel. Ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. Kh'det Bay-all-ma-ah." Sara said, the spear glowing brighter with each word she spoke until it activated, unleashing a bright flash of light as the reality change began.


	31. Chapter 31

Nate and Behrad were standing at Zari's bedside when suddenly, there was a change in her vitals.

"Gideon, what's going on?" Nate asked.

"Wait, Nate, look. Her vitals are improving." Behrad said as he pointed to the monitor.

"That is correct. And given the changes I'm detecting to the timeline and energy surge from the bridge, I'd say that Captain Lance's efforts were successful. Ms. Tarazi is no longer being split between two timelines." Gideon said as Behrad got a pounding headache as new memories 

"Great, and I thought the first round of new memories was painful." Behrad said as Zari groaned, signalling to both of them that she was waking up.

"At least you don't feel like you were torn in half." Zari groaned as she gripped her head.

"Z." Nate said as she got up.

"Hey Nate." Zari said as they kissed.

"Okay, while I'm okay with you two being together, can you please not do that right in front of me?" Behrad asked.

"Right, sorry B." Nate said.

"It's fine, but please, at least wait until I'm not in the room." Behrad said.

"Anyways, why don't we go to the bridge to let Sara know you're okay and also find out what's different in this reality." Nate said and the Tarazi siblings nodded before they headed to the bridge.

"And there she is." Sara announced as Zari arrived on the bridge with Nate and Behrad in tow.

"Yes, I have returned." Zari said dramatically.

"Since when are you the dramatic type." Ava said as Zari hugged Sara and then her.

"Hey, I essentially came back to life, I think I'm allowed to be dramatic." Zari said with a grin.

"Fair enough. And I'm assuming you're also here to find out how this reality changed." Sara asked.

"Yep." Zari said.

"Gideon." Sara said.

"Right away captain. According to the new timeline, in this reality, Ms. Tarazi has 2 PHDs in technological fields, one in computer sciences, regarding hacking and the other in engineering and she even runs her own technology company, Tarazi Tech, a subsidiary of Star Labs." Gideon said.

"So I'm still rich?" Zari asked.

"Indeed. Apparently you were a child prodigy when it comes to computers and that led to you becoming a tech mogul." Gideon said.

"Sweet. Behrad, you know I'll give you a job if you ever decide you want to quit being a Legend." Zari said.

"Very funny, but please, we both know that there's no place we'd rather be than right here, since I'm assuming it doesn't affect the timeline." Behrad said.

"That is correct. Despite this, Ms. Tarazi still fits the primary qualification of the Legends." Gideon said.

"Perfect. Now, what about the other me?" Zari asked.

"She has become your identical twin sister, Adrianna Tarazi." Gideon said.

"Wait, I have two sisters now?" Behrad asked.

"Yeah, but something tells me that neither of us were close to her." Zari said as her memories clearly showed estrangement from her twin.

"Indeed, it would appear that while you used your wealth to help people, Adrianna matches the description of the previous version of you from the old reality." Gideon said.

"Let me guess, a stuck up, selfish brat." Zari said.

"Correct." Gideon said.

"Great. So now that we've got our Zari back, what should we do now?" Nate asked.

"Well, I am going to put the spear into safe keeping and then John and Nora are going to explain why Charlie wasn't with them when they arrived." Sara said.

"Well then, you'd better gather the whole team, since it's actually our next mission." Constantine said.

"Well that never sounds good." Sara said as she grabbed the spear and left to head to her quarters.

When she returned, she found that Ava had already called the rest of the Legends to the bridge, since Zari, Behrad, Constantine, Nora, Ray, Nate, Mick, Rip and Snart were all gathered around the terminal.

"Okay, so, what is going on?" Sara asked.

"While we were able to access the prison dimension relatively easily, something went wrong when we tried to summon Charlie from the dimension." Constantine said.

"Went wrong how?" Ava asked.

"Instead of locking onto Charlie in the prison, the spell backfired and broke the prison wide open, releasing all the creatures in it at once into the timeline." Nora said.

"Wait, all the creatures, including?" Sara asked.

"Mallus, Neron and Tabitha." Constantine explained.

"Brilliant. So much for our original plan." Sara said.

"It appears that the Time Bureau is needed now more than ever, so I suppose I should go help Miranda." Rip said.

"With what? Where is she anyways?" Sara asked, since she hadn't seen Miranda since they'd saved her from Savage.

"She's been creating the time bureau in this reality and I'm going to assist her, since while I'll always consider the Legends family, they can't be the only line of defense for the timeline." Rip said.

"Fine, but don't decommission us this time around." Sara said.

"Relax, I won't. And besides, did you honestly think I expected that to stick?" Rip asked.

"Wait what?" Sara asked.

"Please Sara, the only reason I disbanded the Legends is because I knew that the Time Bureau would not accept your way of doing things, in fact, several members of it wanted to lock you up for breaking time in the first place." Rip said as Sara turned to Ava.

"Were you one of those agents?" Sara asked.

"Maybe." Ava asked, avoiding eye contact, but Sara chuckled.

"Relax, it's not like you would've ever succeeded." Sara said.

"Fair enough." Ava agreed.

"So, I disbanded the team to protect you from that and the whole reason I turned this ship into a training simulator was because I couldn't just let it collect dust and I knew that Gideon would never listen to anyone but the Legends, so then I just waited for you to do what you do best." Rip said.

"Break all the rules and not give a damn about what anyone thinks." Sara asked.

"Exactly. It took you a lot longer than I thought it would." Rip said and Sara chuckled.

"That's fair. So anyways, Ava, are you rejoining the Bureau or sticking with the cool kids?" Sara asked.

"Surprisingly, I think I'm going to stay with the Legends." Ava said and while Rip looked surprised by that, he smiled.

"I see that since my death, you've discovered that being a Legend is so much more fun." Rip said and Ava chuckled.

"I have. And honestly, while their way may be messy, at times it can be even more effective than the Bureau." Ava said.

"I'm glad to see you're starting to loosen up. It's clear that spending time around the Legends, especially Sara, have been a good influence on you." Rip said.

"Don't you mean a bad influence?" Sara asked.

"No, I mean good. Part of the reason I let Ava chase after you is because I was hoping that spending time around the legends would help her loosen up and realize that not everything has to be done by the book. Why do you think she's lasted longer than any of the other Avas." Rip asked.

"Wow. Okay then." Ava said.

"Know that you'll always have a position at the bureau if you want one Ava, but for now I must take my leave." Rip said as he left the ship.

"Okay Legends. Time to get to work." Sara said as they all took seats and prepared to jump away.


	32. Chapter 32

"So, which monster are we dealing with first?" Nate asked Sara as they flew through the timestream.

"Malice. We already have two totems, death and air, that leaves spirit, earth, fire and water. Gideon, set a return course to Zambezi, 1957." Sara said.

"Right away Captain." Gideon said.

"So we're going to get Amaya?" Ray asked.

"We need her spirit totem and that'll be the easiest totem for us to get, since for all we know, the earth, fire and water totems could be scattered in different locations in history this time around." Sara said and they all nodded.

"Okay, so what's the plan for the totem hunt?" Zari asked.

"While I'm in Zambezi, Nate, I want you hitting the books, looking for any sign of the other totems, John, Nora, I want you two to see if there's any kind of magical hocus pocus that can track them down, Ava, head to the Bureau, tell Rip what's going on and to put the Bureau's resources on it too." Sara said.

"Can I go too?" Nate asked.

"Okay, why?" Sara asked.

"Because of my dad." Nate said and now Sara understood.

"Go. And see if you can get your dad to back off on us a bit." Sara said and Nate nodded as he and Ava left.

"I might have another idea." Zari said.

"I'm listening." Sara said.

"It's a similar idea to the one Amaya had when we were searching for her totem. Maybe Behrad and I can use the air totem to reach out to the ancestral plane, see if we can find a location on the other totems." Zari said.

"Okay do it." Sara said as the ship left the temporal zone.

"We have arrived Captain." Gideon said.

"Perfect. Okay, we all have our assignments, now let's get to them." Sara said as they all left the bridge.

"Where are you going Raymond?" Snart asked Ray, since he hadn't been given orders.

"Sara has me working on rebuilding our time seismograph. It's how we detected problems in the timestream after the Oculus was destroyed." Ray said as he walked away.

"So, it looks like the two of us are the only ones left at the moment, so why don't we go have a little fun." Snart said.

"No." Mick said immediately.

"Excuse me." Snart asked.

"For one thing, there's nothing around here worth stealing and even there wasn't, the answer is no. Amaya's a good friend. She was the first one on this ship who actually trusted me after you died and she never treated me like an animal. I'm not going to rob her. Besides, I have a friend I need to visit. You're welcome to join me if you want." Mick said.

"Okay then, where are we going?" Snart asked.

"We're taking the jump ship to London, 1977." Mick said with a grin and now Snart curious on who Mick wanted to meet there.

"Who are we meeting there?" Snart asked.

"Trust me, it's someone you'd have to meet to believe." Mick said as he and Snart headed towards the jumpship.

"Why am I not surprised to find you waiting for me?" Sara asked Amaya when she found her standing at the edge of the village.

"Because I've been coming here every morning since the last time you came here waiting for you guys to come and recruit me. So, what is it now?" Amaya asked.

"Mallus is back and we need your totem to help kill him again." Sara said.

"Okay, I'm in." Amaya said.

"Wow, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Sara said and Amaya smiled.

"I have to admit, ever since you restored my memories, I have missed being on the ship and there are certain advantages about the future that I miss." Amaya said and Sara smiled.

"Well enjoy them while you can, because I'm bringing you back here after the mission is complete." Sara said.

"I know." Amaya said.

"Come on, time for you to rejoin the team." Sara said as she led Amaya back towards the ship.


	33. Chapter 33

Amaya smiled as she and Sara entered the bridge and she found several familiar faces waiting to greet her.

"Amaya." Zari said as she hugged her.

"Z. It's so good to see you up and about again." Amaya said.

"Good to be back. Even better to have my brother with me." Zari said as she smiled over at her brother.

"It'll be nice to finally meet the famous Behrad. But I hear we now have something besides our totems in common." Amaya said and Zari blushed.

"Yeah, Nate." Zari said.

"Where is he anyways?" Amaya asked.

"He and Ava are in DC letting Rip and the new Time Bureau know what's going on and he's also working out some of his daddy issues. Long story." Sara said.

"Wait, isn't Ava a Time Bureau agent?" Amaya asked.

"Not anymore. In this reality, she decided to join the Legends instead of the Bureau, deciding it was a lot more fun." Sara said.

"Well, I can't argue with that." Amaya said as she then proceeded to get hugs from her other veteran legends.

"Now that you're here, I could use your help with something." Zari said.

"What is it?" Amaya asked.

"We're trying to use the Lyoga root to track down the remaining totems and I could use your help with it." Zari said.

"Let's go, but where's Mick?" Amaya asked.

"Good question. Gideon?" Sara asked.

"Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart took the jump ship to London 1977." Gideon said and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did." Sara said.

"Wait Snart?" Amaya asked.

"Snart's a loyal Legend and he's probably one of the only people who can calm Mick down, though that's not much of a problem anymore." Sara said.

"So, why would Mick go there?" Amaya asked.

"I have a hunch." Sara said without elaborating.

"Okay, does someone want to fill me in?" Amaya asked and eventually Ray decided to be the one to tell her.

"It turns out that when we released Mallus from his prison, he wasn't the only creature who got out and one of those creatures was a shapeshifter named Charlie. We tracked her down, but we realized that she wasn't dangerous, though to keep us from sending her to hell, she shapeshifted into you and Constantine then trapped her in that form." Ray said.

"Which is ironic because Charlie is literally the opposite of you. She's a total punk." Zari said.

"Wait, what?" Amaya asked.

"Look, I know how it sounds, but Charlie is a good person and she did sort of help fill the void that was left after you left the team." Zari said.

"Okay then, not sure how I feel about that." Amaya said.

"Well, you better figure it out, because I'm going to catch the end of Charlie's concert and I intend on bringing her back, along with Snart and Rory." Sara said as she left to let Amaya catch up with the rest of the team.

"So, who exactly are we looking for?" Snart asked as he and Mick entered a club that was very familiar to Mick.

"Trust me, you'll know her when you see her. Or at least I will." Mick said with a shrug as they headed over to the bar.

"To bottles of the good stuff and who's the band tonight." Mick asked the bartender, wanting to make sure he'd gotten the days right.

"New band called the Smell. I swear, they're going to be the ones who put punk music on the scene." the bartender said.

"Great. Any ideas on where we can find the lead singer?" Mick asked.

"If you'll turn your attention to the stage, you'll see her coming up with the rest of the band." the bartender said as he handed Mick and Snart their drinks and they turned to see the band getting on stage.

"Seriously Mick, you couldn't wait for me?" Sara asked as she appeared out of nowhere and stole Mick's beer.

Snart expected Mick to roast Sara for that, but to his surprise, Mick just requested another one.

"Sorry, I thought you'd tell me to wait until we got this current demon thing dealt with and I didn't want to. Besides, I figure if anyone knows why whatever hocus pocus Trenchcoat did backfired, it's Charlie." Mick said.

"I know that, but did it even occur to you that some of us might want to take in the show too?" Sara asked.

"Where are the others?" Mick asked.

"Back on the ship, doing their jobs, they think I'm just here to get you guys and Charlie. Where is she anyways?" Sara asked as Mick spotted her.

"Exactly where she was before." Mick said and Sara was surprised to see an Amaya look alike walk on stage with the rest of the band.

"It's like she knew we were going to find her." Sara said.

"I say we find out after we enjoy the show." Mick said.

"Agreed." Sara said as they watched the Smell rock out on stage.

After the concert, Sara, Mick and Snart slipped backstage to try and find Charlie only to find her waiting for them.

"Did you really think I wouldn't see you two in the crowd?" Charlie asked them with a grin.

"So you do remember us." Sara said with a grin of my own.

"Of course, how could I forget my favorite crew?" Charlie asked with a grin as she then hugged Sara and then to Snart's surprise, she actually hugged Mick.

"You must be Leonard Snart." Charlie said.

"You've heard of me." Snart said.

"Yeah I did. Mick here talked about you all the time, nice to finally meet you." Charlie said, as she held out her hand, which Snart shook.

"You too. But I still don't understand why Mick was so eager to find you." Snart said.

"You didn't tell him?" Sara asked.

"I thought he'd enjoy seeing it for himself." Mick explained and Sara nodded.

"Charlie, would you mind?" Sara asked.

"With pleasure." Charlie said as she then proceeded to shapeshift into the form she was in when the Legends first found her.

"You're a shapeshifter." Snart said.

"Yep. Now you know why I wanted to find her so badly." Mick said and Snart grinned as his mind began thinking of all the possibilities he could see from that.

"Anyways, we're here because we need you back on the ship, though if you wouldn't mind, could you stay in this form for a while?" Sara asked.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because the real Amaya is currently on the ship, so I think it would be easier for everyone if we could tell you two apart besides your tastes in fashion." Sara said and Charlie nodded.

"I'm ready to get back to the ship, since honestly, while I have loved being with the Smell again, I do miss the Legends." Charlie said and Sara smiled.

"Then let's get back to the ship." she said as the four of them headed towards the jumpship.


	34. Chapter 34

"Well, this is a nice throwback." Ray said with a smile when he saw Charlie enter the bridge with Sara, Mick and Snart.

"Yeah, Sara thought it might be helpful if I looked like this to avoid confusion while the real Amaya is on the ship." Charlie said.

"Speaking of." Amaya said, getting Rory's attention and to Snart's surprise, he actually hugged her.

"I missed you." Mick said.

"Likewise. Though I have to say I have mixed feelings about your partner." Amaya said, looking at Snart suspiciously.

"You don't even know me." Snart said, though he did notice the way all the other Legends were looking at each other.

"Not in this reality." Amaya said.

"What is she talking about?" Snart demanded.

"He doesn't remember?" Amaya asked.

"No, he doesn't and we intended to keep it that way." Sara said.

"What don't I remember?" Snart demanded and Sara sighed.

"Remember the Reverse Flash?" Sara asked.

"The bastard who killed Barry's mother? Kind of hard to forget since Barry asked me to help him try and get some meta criminals out of Central City to try and stop them from being collateral damage in one of his plans." Snart said.

"And then if I recall hearing right, didn't you sabotage it for your own gain?" Ray asked.

"Of course I did." Snart said, not even ashamed of his actions.

"Still can't believe you cut me out of that score." Mick complained.

"In my defense, Barry and I both felt that your tendency to prefer to roast people on sight would be counterproductive to the mission." Snart said.

"He's not wrong. Given the way you were back then Mick, I can't exactly blame him." Sara said.

"Anyways, he was the big bad we were fighting after we stopped Savage so to better combat us, he assembled his own team, composed of Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Darhk and you." Sara said.

"What? I may be a criminal, but I'd never work with those sociopaths." Snart said.

"Thawne went back in time to before you joined the Legends and recruited you with the promise of preventing your death by using the spear of destiny." Sara said.

"I worked for a speedster. I feel so disgusted I want to put myself on ice for it." Snart said.

"So did I. Anyways, you duped me into betraying the team and helping Thawne and his team get the spear and when you redid reality, I came to my senses, got the band back together and then, just when we were about to succeed, you turned Amaya into an ice sculpture and shattered her into about a million tiny pieces. Then, after we found a way to undo it and defeat the legion, we put you back in the timeline and erased your memories to preserve it." Mick said as Snart turned to face Amaya.

"I am not that monster. I may be a crook, but I am not that." Snart said.

"And everything the Legends have told me back that up. So I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Amaya said and Snart nodded at her.

"Anyone else have a problem with me?" Snart asked and none of the other Legends said anything.

"Good. Now, let's get to work. We have three totems down, three to go." Sara said.

"Actually, now that Charlie's back, I do have a question for her." Constantine said.

"Really, and what might that be?" Charlie asked.

"The reason all the fugitives escaped is because something went wrong when Nora and I tried to summon just you from the prison and I cannot find anything that would've caused it, so maybe you can fill in the blanks for me." Constantine said.

"Probably just a fluke." Charlie said.

"No, it wasn't, but we have more pressing concerns right now." Nora said and Sara nodded her head in agreement.

"Right now, Mallus takes priority, but when we're done with him, I do expect an answer Charlie." Sara said.

"Fine." Sara said.

"So, I just want to be sure, Charlie, you're okay if we kill Mallus right?" Nate asked.

"I am. He's one of the few creatures that was in that prison that deserves it. Another of which being Neron." Charlie said.

"And we are working on locating him." Sara said.

"Actually, I might have an idea on how to find him." Constantine said.

"I'm listening?" Sara asked.

"The way I learned of Neron in the first place is that he came into possession of the deed to my soul. If I can find out who owns it now, maybe I can get them to use it as bait to draw him in." Constantine said.

"That only works if Neron doesn't know it's a trap. I mean Charlie remembers everything, who's to say Neron won't too?" Sara asked.

"It's worth a shot at least." Constantine said and Sara nodded.

"Okay, but hurry back." Sara said.

"Will do love." Constantine said.

"Wait, where's he going?" Amaya asked.

"Hell." Sara said.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask." Amaya said.

"Probably smart. So, Nora, while Constantine's gone, looks like you're our resident magic expert." Sara said and Nora nodded.

"Let's get started on our totem hunt." Ava said as they went their separate ways.


	35. Chapter 35

"Gideon, have you had any luck tracking down the remaining three missing totems?" Sara asked.

"Actually, I believe only two of them are actually missing." Gideon said.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked as Zari joined them.

"I can answer that. Apparently Sara did more than just save me when she rewrote reality, she also made our hunt for the totems a bit easier." Zari said.

"Meaning what?" Sara asked.

"In the new version of reality, the air totem isn't the only totem passed down through our family, the water totem was to. The air totem came from my dad's side and the water totem my mom's. In this new reality, I was given the air totem when I turned 18, since it's tradition to pass totems down to the first born of each generation." Zari said, looking at Amaya, who nodded in confirmation.

"But that doesn't always happen, look at what happened with the spirit totem and Mari." Ray pointed out.

"True, but in this case, it did and my parents gave the water totem to their second born, which is my twin sister Adrianna." Zari said.

"So what you're saying is that Behrad is the only kid in your family who didn't get a totem?" Nate asked.

"I mean, I share the air totem with him, but it's bond with me is slightly stronger." Zari said.

"So what you're saying is that your twin sister has one of the 6 totems we need." Ava said.

"Yeah, but honestly, I doubt she even knows how to use it, since she never saw it as anything more than a pretty fashion accessory." Zari said, honestly disgusted at that.

"Well, you and Behrad are going to have to get it from her, since we need that totem in order to defeat Mallus." Sara said.

"We're on it." Zari said, though she was honestly dreading having to meet the sister that had once been her in a different reality.

"What about the fire and earth totems?" Ava asked.

"Thanks to Dr. Palmer, Dr. Heywood, Mr. Constantine and Ms. Darhk's modifications to my temporal scanners, I believe I have managed to locate the magical energy signatures of both totems and it would appear that the earth totem is once again in Nassau, 1717." Gideon said.

"Better take a time courier there, since I don't want to risk the ship getting damaged so badly again." Sara said and they all nodded.

"Okay, Amaya, Mick and Snart, you three are heading to Nassau, since Amaya, you've already scared the crap out of Blackbeard once and Mick, Snart, I think you two would fit in the best with a bunch of pirates." Sara said and the three of them nodded, since honestly, the only time period Mick liked more than pirates was the Old West.

"Gideon, where's the fire totem?" Sara asked.

"It would appear that the fire totem is currently on display in the Detroit museum in 2013." Gideon said.

"Just like before. Okay, change of plans slightly." Sara said.

"So, Mick and I are going to steal this totem?" Snart asked.

"No, you and Charlie are. Mick and Amaya are still going to Nassau to get the earth totem. Once we have all 6, since then we can start trying to track Mallus down." Sara said.

"Once of the many things I'm hoping to find out during my trip to Hell." Constantine said.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sara asked him.

"No, but honestly, I'm the only person here who stands a chance at getting answers, since Nora's more prepared for being up here." Constantine said.

"And I have no desire to go back down there. Only reason I did before is because Gary made me." Nora said.

"Okay, well, if we're done with this bickering, let's get to work." Sara said.


	36. Chapter 36

"So, this is where our sister works?" Behrad asked as he and Zari got off the jumpship in the year 2042 in front of a decently sized building.

"Yep. My company has a bigger building." Zari said a bit smugly, causing Behrad to roll his eyes at her.

"Seriously Zari, could you have a bigger head?" Behrad asked.

"Whatever, let's just get in there, get the totem and get out before I gag on whatever crap Adrianna is currently dousing herself with." Zari said, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the perfume that she could smell from outside the office.

"On that we agree." Behrad said as they headed inside to find Adrianna, who looked like a light brown haired version of Zari, waiting for them.

"Zari, I wasn't expecting you to get here so quickly, especially after you basically dropped off the grid." Adrianna said, confusing them both.

"What are you talking about?" Zari asked.

"I need your help and only yours." Adrianna said.

"Yeah sure, just pretend like you don't see me at all." Behrad said.

"I'm sorry Behrad, it's good to see you, but this is something that I need Zari's help with. We'll catch up later. Assuming you and Zari don't disappear again." Adrianna said and for a second, both Zari and Behrad could hear a bit of hurt in their sister's voice before Zari nodded and let their sister practically drag her towards her office.

"Okay so, what's going on?" Zari asked after Adrianna locked the door to her office.

"There's something wrong with my totem." Adrianna said and Zari rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you even know where it is. And of course there's something wrong with it, mama and baba gave it to you." Zari said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrianna asked.

"You don't deserve that totem. You're nothing more than a spoiled brat who doesn't use the totem for anything more than an accessory." Zari said.

"You think you know me so well don't you. But then again, I wouldn't expect the golden girl to take the time to actually get to know her spoiled little sister." Adriana said.

"What are you talking about?" Zari asked.

"Please, we all know you're mama and baba's favorite. After all, I didn't get famous until Mitra came into my life, but you, you were always amazing. A natural born tech prodigy, a natural with the air totem, I've lost track of how many times I've heard mama and baba say they wish I could be more like my big sister, I mean, you can even just drop off the face to the planet without a trace and they still think of as the favorite." Adrianna said, shocking Zari.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me." Zari said, honestly feeling guilty.

"Well, we haven't been close in awhile." Adrianna said and Zari nodded.

"Not since you became Dragon Girl and I guess we're both to blame for that." Zari said and Adrianna nodded.

"I have to admit, I have missed my big sister." Adrianna said and Zari smiled.

"And while Behrad is great, I missed my little sister too. How about we try to start over, clean slate. Maybe even become real sisters again." Zari said and Adrianna smiled.

"I'd like that." Adrianna said as the Tarazi sisters hugged.

"Now, what did you mean something was wrong with your totem?" Zari asked, though she had an idea.

"It's out of control. I don't know if it's because I'm a bit rusty or what. All I know is that it feels like it's gone wild." Adrianna said and Zari sighed.

"I think I know what's going on and I know how to help, but I'm gonna need you to trust me." Zari said.

"You're my sister and we may not have been close until now, but yes, I trust you." Adrianna said.

"Good. Remember that. I just need to have Behrad get something for me and then we can hopefully solve this problem." Zari said as she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Behrad to go back to the ship and get them the lyoga root tea.

After Adrianna's assistant delivered the tea that Behrad had given her, Zari poured one cup for her and another Adrianna.

"What exactly is tea going to do?" Adrianna asked, confused.

"It's lyoga root tea. It's a hallucinogenic tea." Zari said.

"Don't tell me we're doing the same stoner crap I know Behrad is doing." Adrianna said and Zari chuckled.

"No, we're not. The Lyoga root is a powerful hallucinogen that originates from Zambesi." Zari said.

"Just like our totems." Adrianna realized and Zari nodded.

"According to a friend of mine who's actually from Zambezi, this tea isn't just used as a hallucinogen in Zambezi, it's also has powerful spiritual healing properties, which I've confirmed." Zari said.

"What do you mean?" Adrianna asked.

"We can use the tea to travel inside the water totem so we can discover what is going on with it, since I've sensed the air totem growing stronger too. I'm betting it's not a coincidence." Zari said and Adrianna nodded as she took a cup from Zari and drank it with Zari doing the same.

"Okay, now what?" Adrianna asked as Zari removed her totem.

"Now, we meditate and let the lyoga root take us inside the water totem." Zari said as they sat down and began to meditate, causing the water totem to glow around Adrianna's neck.


	37. Chapter 37

When the light died down, Zari and Adrianna found themselves in the world between worlds, though Zari noted that it's appearance had changed since the last time she'd been in here. Now it looked like a blue version of the world she'd been in before the Legends restored her to this plane.

"What is this place?" Adrianna asked.

"This is the world between worlds. It's where our totems draw their power from." Zari said.

"I see you're as sharp as ever Zari." A familiar voice said and Zari was surprised when she saw Kuasa standing in front of them.

"Kuasa, how is this possible?" Zari asked and Kuasa actually smiled at her.

"You of all people should know the answer to that. After all, we share something in common." Kuasa said.

"We both spent some time in Totem town." Zari said and Kuasa nodded.

"Regardless of the circumstances, the totems preserve the consciousness of all who have wielded them. Including me. Regardless of the change in the timeline or the universe." Kuasa said.

"What are you talking about?" Adrianna asked, confused as to why her sister was talking with this strange woman like they were old friends.

"I'm sorry Adrianna, I forgot you were here for a moment. I forgot that you do not know everything your sister does. Fortunately, I can remedy that." Kuasa said as she raised her and suddenly both the water totem she was wearing and the one Adrianna was wearing glowed and suddenly Adrianna passed out.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Zari asked.

"Relax Zari. I used the connection of the totems to reveal the truth to her." Kuasa asked.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Zari asked.

"The water totem would never truly work for anyone except Adrianna, since she is the one who was born to wield it. But the only way she'll be able to help you is if she knows the truth about everything. Crisis, time travel, the legends, even the truth behind her own existence." Kuasa said.

"Are you sure she can handle that?" Zari asked and Kuasa smiled.

"She can. Besides, now you don't have to lie to her anymore." Kuasa said.

"Fair enough. How long will it be until she wakes up?" Zari asked, right before her sister woke up.

"About that long." Kuasa asked with a smile.

"What the hell was that?" Adrianna demanded, her mind feeling like it was literally on fire by the images and information that were flooding through it.

"That was Kuasa revealing the truth to you." Zari said.

"The truth, about what?" Adrianna asked.

"Everything. About the universe, about your sister, even about yourself." Kuasa said as the information began to slow down enough for Adrianna to process it all.

"Wait, so I was you. Or you were me?" Adrianna asked her sister.

"No, you were me. Honestly, your existence in the first place was the result of timeline changes. The only way we could both exist peacefully and painlessly was if we were given separate forms. So I got to keep my body and you were given your own." Zari said.

"So what, I'm not a real person?" Adrianna asked as Zari took her hand in her own.

"No Adrianna, you are a real person. You lived your own life, had your own experiences." Zari assured her.

"But they were your experiences." Adrianna said.

"Not anymore they aren't. They're your's. And honestly, I don't want them back." Zari said.

"But I was never supposed to exist. You said it yourself." Adrianna said.

"And that doesn't matter now because you exist anyway. Sometimes things don't go the way they're supposed to. But they happen anyways. Don't question it Adrianna, just enjoy it. It's still your life. Enjoy it." Zari said.

"It's going to take some time to get used to all this, but I think I know something that'll help." Adrianna said.

"And what might that be?" Zari asked.

"Let me come back to your ship with you. I mean, what better place for me to figure things out then on a timeship. Plus, I'm a little insulted that both you and Behrad were invited and I wasn't." Adrianna said.

"Well, you'll need to come with us anyways, since we'll need your totem to help in our current fight and then I'll talk to our leader Sara about you staying longer." Zari said.

"Of course, I still don't know what's going on with my totem, because I can't control it." Adrianna said.

"The totem's power grows when the threats demand it. You can't control the power anymore than you can control the way a river flows. You can only flow with it. Embrace the power, trust it." Kuasa said and before Adrianna could say anything else, the water totem glowed as their vision quest ended.


	38. Chapter 38

"Why are we here and not on the damn island?" Mick asked as he and Amaya time portalled to Nassau, but not to Grace Island.

"Well for one thing, Grace Island is a large island, so we need to be sure that we know where we're digging. But more importantly, I thought that you'd enjoy helping me make a fool out of Blackbeard." Amaya said with a smile.

"I really have missed you." Mick said.

"Really, it looked like you all replaced me with that shapeshifter." Amaya said and Mick rolled his eyes.

"Look, Charlie's great, we have a lot in common, but she's not you and frankly, I don't think she wants to be." Mick said.

"Then why does or did she have my face?" Amaya asked.

"Look, the only reason she did that is because when we first found her, she shapeshifted into you to dupe us into not sending her to hell and then the wizard broke her powers, trapping her in your form and then when her powers started to come back, she decided to stick with it since it was the face she was wearing when she joined the Legends." Mick said.

"So you guys weren't trying to replace me with her." Amaya said and Mick actually laughed at that.

"The idea that Charlie could be anything like you is hilarious. You're an uptight good girl and she is a rebel party girl." Mick said and Amaya rolled her eyes.

"You have to admit, I'm a lot less uptight than I was when I first joined the Legends." Amaya said and Mick nodded in agreement.

"That is true. And it helps that you didn't beat anyone up to join the team." Mick said.

"Yeah, definitely made a better impression this time." Amaya said as they reached the bar.

"Now, stop acting like yourself and start acting like the Dread Pirate Jiwe." Mick said.

"Glady." Amaya said, but before they could proceed, another time portal opened and Nate and Ray, both dressed as pirates, joined them.

"What are you two doing here?" Mick asked.

"We thought you could use a little extra help spreading the tale of the Dread Pirate Queen." Nate said.

"Well, it was the three of you who turned me into a pirate in the first place." Amaya said.

"Fine, let's get drunk and get the necklace and get back to the ship. Preferably with lots of punching in between." Mick said as he walked into the bar, the others behind him.

After the group had entered the bar, Amaya went to sit on her own while the three boys began spreading word of her presence.

"I'm surprised you aren't all cowering in fear right now for the disrespect you just showed." Nate said.

"What are you rambling about?" Another pirate asked.

"The Dread Pirate Jiwe just entered this bar and none of you bothered to acknowledge her. And the last man who made that mistake, well, let's just say that the only part of him anyone will ever find is his tongue and that's because she keeps it as a trophy." Nate said.

"I ain't heard of no Dread Pirate Jiwe." a pirate said.

"That's because the only time other pirates see her is when they are unfortunate enough to cross her path. After all, dead men tell no tales." Ray said and as the three of them had hoped, the other pirates began to make up stories of their own, not that they knew it.

"I heard that she came across Davy Jones himself and managed to send him packing." one pirate said.

"They say the krakens run in fear at the sight of her, since their meat is her favorite delicacy." another one said.

"I hear she be more fearless than Captain Blackbeard." Another pirate said as said man entered the bar.

"What is this I hear?" Blackbeard asked.

"Captain, I have it on authority that we be in the presence of the Dread Pirate Jiwe." the pirate said.

"Really. And where might I find her?" Blackbeard asked.

"Turn around." Amaya said and Blackbeard turned to find her sword at his throat.

"Welcome to Nassau." Blackbeard said.

"If you want to live, you'll tell me what I want to know." Amaya said.

"And if I refuse?" Blackbeard asked, though they both knew it was an act.

"Then I guess I'll just take over your ship after I kill you." Amaya said.

"What is it you wish to know?" Blackbeard asked.

"The location of a certain treasure that is in your possession." Amaya said.

"And what treasure would that be?" Blackbeard asked.

"A large emerald necklace and remember, your life depends on you answering honestly." Amaya said as Nate, Ray and Mick all raised their weapons to him as well.

"I have your word that you'll release me once I tell you what you want to know?" Blackbeard asked.

"That and once we have a map to its location, then yes, we will let you go." Amaya said.

"Very well." Blackbeard said.

After getting the map from Blackbeard, Amaya simply used the time courier to open a portal to Grace Island which only she and Nate went through.

"Tell me again why Mick and Ray stayed behind?" Nate asked as he and Amaya followed the map.

"Because Mick wanted to get drunk and punch pirates and Ray needs to make sure he doesn't kill too many of them." Amaya said.

"That sounds about right." Nate said as they walked through the jungle.

"This isn't awkward right?" Nate asked her.

"Of course not. We may be exes, but we're still friends, especially since we've both moved on. I'm glad you and Zari found each other. You do seem to have a thing for totem bearers and girls from other time periods." Amaya said.

"True, but still, I wanted to be sure." Nate said and Amaya smiled as they arrived at the spot.

"Okay, this is where the map tells us to dig." Amaya said.

"Then let's do this." Nate said, right as Zombie Queen Anne popped out of the ground, only for Amaya to summon the ashe of a cheetah to quickly run and grab the totem from her, allowing the deceased pirate to rest in peace.

"Earth Totem check." Amaya said.

"Well, that was a lot easier, this time around. Want to go see if we can join in the fight Mick has no doubt started by now." Nate said and Amaya smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Amaya said.


	39. Chapter 39

After Snart and Charlie arrived in Detroit, they began to put their plan into action. Since Snart was a renowned thief, even if his criminal record, along with the records of both Mick and Lisa, had been expunged by Lyla at Argus, as part of their agreement to test Argus security, which Lisa was now doing as a legitimate career instead of being a robber and Snart was honestly happy about that, since it meant that while his sister was still having her fun as Golden Glider, she wasn't technically doing anything illegal, since she'd been hired by the government to try and break in, so it meant that like him, she was trying to have a clean slate. Or as close to a clean slate as Snarts get and it also meant that she'd have Argus level protection from their father and Barry had also promised Snart that he'd keep an eye out for him, which made Snart feel a little better. Anyways, they'd decided that due to Snart's status as an ex-thief, that it would be best for him to stay away from the museum until they were ready to actually execute the heist, that Charlie would be the one to visit the museum first to give them a better idea of what they were dealing with, while he established a base of operations, likely in a motel room, which was where he was right now, right as Charlie entered the room.

"I don't like the look on your face right now. What happened?" Snart asked.

"What happened is that we got beat. Someone else stole the fire totem last night." Charlie said.

"I hate when someone else steals what I want to steal. Do you have any clues on who stole it?" Snart asked.

"Nope. Main reason I came back is because I need to know who to shapeshift into in order to get access to the security footage." Charlie said and Snart nodded.

"In my experience as both a thief and a Legend, the higher up you go, the better. Let me make a call. I think I know someone who can help us." Snart said as he pulled out his phone and called Lyla.

"Snart, I was not expecting this call." Lyla said.

"Well, I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I could use some federal help." Snart said.

"What do you mean?" Lyla asked.

"Since I know you're friends with Barry Allen and Sara Lance, I'm assuming you're aware of the totems of Zambezi?" Snart asked.

"I am, why?" Lyla asked.

"The Legends are tracking them down and the fire totem was stolen from the Detroit Museum. We need a way to get access to the surveillance cameras so we can see who stole it." Snart said.

"I'll send your sister to help you out. It'll help that she actually has real Argus clearance now." Lyla said.

"Thanks." Snart said.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"I just talked to one of Sara's friends Lyla who's sending us some help." Snart said, right as there was a large flash of light and suddenly, both Lyla and Lisa were standing in the room.

"How did you?" Charlie asked.

"Gift from the Green Arrow. Long story. Anyways, I've brought your sister up to speed on everything and she's willing to help." Lyla said as she disappeared.

"Hi Lenny." Lisa said as she hugged her brother, though Snart couldn't help but notice how tight it was.

"Is everything alright sis?" Snart asked.

"Cisco paid me a visit after I started working at Argus." Lisa said.

"And he restored your memories." Snart said, making a mental note to smack the geek next time he saw him, which would likely be at Barry's wedding, which he still couldn't believe that he and Mick had been invited to.

"He did. Though I was disappointed to find out that he's dating that Caitlin girl." Lisa said.

"Okay, moving on." Charlie said.

"Right, Lisa, this is Charlie, she's my partner on this job since Mick is working on a different job." Snart said.

"Mick and I kept in touch after you died. I know about him." Lisa said and Charlie could figure out that she likely knew about Rebecca Silver too. She was now looking forward to enjoying watching Mick bend over backwards to keep Lisa from telling her brother about it.

"So you're trying to find out who stole the item you wanted to steal. Which I can do." Lisa said.

"If only dad could see us now. Both of his kids are working with the good guys and his daughter is an actual government stooge." Snart said.

"At least I can get to dress how I want to. One of the conditions I insisted upon in my contract." Lisa said.

"Of course you would. Well then, Ms. Government Agent, care to use that badge to help us out?" Charlie asked.

"Let's get to work, but I think this is a girl's mission. No need to get Lenny flagged." Lisa said and both Charlie and Snart nodded in agreement.


	40. Chapter 40

"So, how frequently have you been in a police precinct?" Charlie asked Lisa as they entered the Detroit PD precinct, since that seemed like a better place to start than the museum if they were going to pass this off an official Argus investigation.

"At least once a month back in the day. But this is the first time I've entered a precinct without being under arrest. You?" Lisa asked and Charlie chuckled.

"Lost track." Charlie said and Lisa laughed.

"We're going to be great friends." Lisa said.

"Yeah, in the brief time we're here." Charlie said.

"Actually, I have to admit, this gig with Argus is getting kind of old. From the stories Mick's told me, it sounds like your crew has a lot more fun." Lisa said.

"You want to be a Legend?" Charlie asked.

"Kind of insulted I wasn't recruited the first time around. Plus, I'd like to be able to keep a closer eye on my brother, since the last time I let him out of my sight, I found Sara Lance on my doorstep six months later telling me my brother, the only family I have ever been able to count on in my life, died and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." Lisa said.

"Come back to the ship with us when this is done then and make a case to Sara to let you stay. And word of advice, I'd recommend using blackmailing Mick about Rebecca Silver to help make your argument." Charlie said and Lisa laughed.

"I am so going to enjoy holding that over Mick's head, since I still can't believe he had the guts to reveal that." Lisa laughed as they finally found the captain.

"Excuse me, but what do you two think you're doing here?" the captain asked, only to pause when Lisa held out her badge.

"My name is Agent Lisa Snart, I work for Argus, this is my partner, Agent." Lisa said.

"Fate. Charlie Fate." Charlie said.

"Right." Lisa said.

"What brings our friends from feds here?" the captain asked.

"We're here regarding the breakin a the Detroit Museum." Lisa said.

"And how is that any of the feds business?" the captain asked.

"Because the artifact that was stolen was a sacred object to the people of the African Nation of Zambezi. The fire totem. And the US government would like to get this resolved before Zambezi's government discovers this, since this could cause an international incident." Lisa said and took great pleasure at watching the cop squirm at her.

"Of course, how can we be of service?" the captain asked.

"I need access to all the information you have regarding this case, especially surveillance camera footage. Send everything to this email address, my partner and I are going to go pay a visit to the museum and see if we can gather any more information about the perp." Lisa said as she handed the cop an email address.

"Of course. Anything for our friends in the bureau." the captain said.

"We'll be in touch." Lisa said as she and Charlie walked out.

"Fate, interesting choice of name." Lisa said to Charlie.

"Magical creatures don't normally have last names and besides, I like it. Charlie Fate. Sounds cool." Charlie said and Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, let's head to the museum. Lenny is monitoring the email address that I gave the captain, so he'll be able to go over anything that's sent to him, while we head to the museum." Lisa said.

"Lenny?" Charlie asked.

"Only I can call my brother that. Last time Mick tried to, Lenny, he chucked him through a window." Lisa said, chuckling at the memory.

"Sounds like fun." Charlie said.

"It was. I have to admit, while he may drive me crazy sometimes, at the same time, he's still my brother." Lisa said.

"It must be nice to have a sibling who loves you in some form." Charlie said.

"I know you're a magical creature, but do you have any siblings?" Lisa asked and Charlie sighed.

"Two actually. Sisters." Charlie said.

"Older or younger?" Lisa asked.

"Older. I was the last one born." Charlie said.

"That sucks, being the youngest sibling. Though I have to admit, Lenny wasn't too bad. He did his best to protect me from our dad." Lisa said.

"Yeah well, my sisters were terrible. They constantly mocked me, made me feel small." Charlie said and Lisa sighed.

"Sounds like you don't want to know where they are?" Lisa asked.

"I love them, but it's clear that they don't return the favor and honestly, everyone's better off if they think I'm still trapped in that prison." Charlie said.

"Okay, sounds like you have some serious issues with your sisters." Lisa said.

"You have no idea." Charlie said as they headed towards the museum.


	41. Chapter 41

"Agent Snart, we weren't aware that this had become an Argus matter." the museum manager said as she met with Lisa and Charlie.

"Normally a museum breakin wouldn't be, but the artifact that was stolen makes this Argus business, especially when no one has a clue how they did it." Lisa said.

"Fair enough." the manager said.

"Was there anyone in the museum who might've shown a special interest in the artifact before it was stolen?" Charlie asked.

"Come to think of it, there was one woman who seemed to be extraordinarily interested in it." the manager said.

"What did she look like exactly." Lisa asked.

"Young, tall, tan, brunette." the manager said and now Charlie was lost, since that didn't sound like anyone she knew.

"Would you mind if we took a look at your surveillance cameras from that day, I'm assuming that the footage of the actual heist doesn't exist." Lisa said.

"Of course." the manager said, though both Lisa and Charlie could see that she was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling us." Charlie asked.

"The reason no footage of the heist going down exists is because aside from the necklace vanishing, there is no evidence of there being one. No alarms were triggered, no sign of forced entry, literally, I went over the security footage and it was there one minute, gone the next." the manager said.

"Almost as if by magic." Charlie said, causing Lisa to look at her.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Lisa asked and the manager nodded as she left them alone.

"What are you thinking?" Lisa asked.

"I'm thinking that Mallus is not working alone. He's likely allied himself with a witch to acquire the totem and I'm betting that woman the manager mentioned is said witch. We find her, we find the totem." Charlie said.

"Then let's go get the footage of exactly what this woman looks like and then maybe we can find a way to track said witch down." Lisa said and Charlie nodded.

Sara was very surprised when a time courier portal opened and not only did Snart and Charlie step through it, but so did Lisa Snart.

"Lisa, not that it isn't good to finally meet you, but what are you doing here and even more importantly, where's the fire totem?" Sara asked, since the other teams had returned with the water and earth totems successfully.

"Mallus beat us to it and it looks like he's not working alone." Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"What she means is that it looks like Mallus has employed at least one witch to help him, since the only explanation for the fact that the totem was already gone by the time we got there is magic, since there it literally vanished into thin air." Snart said.

"Okay, any clues on where to start looking for said witch?" Sara asked.

"Maybe, but it comes at a price." Lisa said.

"And what price might that be?" Sara asked.

"A bunk on this ship." Lisa said.

"You want to join the Legends?" Sara asked, though honestly, she wasn't that surprised.

"Yeah, from what Mick told me, being a Legend sounds a lot more fun than being a government stiff. Besides, you already have him and my brother, why not have the whole Rogues gallery." Lisa asked and Sara smiled.

"I have no problem with that, since honestly, you can never have enough thieves in this business." Sara said and Lisa grinned.

"In that case, we have security footage of the person we believe to be the witch. I'm hoping that your resident witch, Nora Darhk as Lenny told me she was one of your resident magic users." Lisa said and Sara nodded.

"You three deal with that, I will go talk to Lyla, since I'm assuming that you haven't told her that you want to join the Legends?" Sara asked.

"Good guess." Lisa said.

"Uh huh. Okay so, Charlie, go find Nora, Snart, give your sister a tour of a ship while I go talk to Lyla and tell her that I'm poaching one of her agents." Sara said.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Snart asked.

"I sent Ava and Nate to DC to go bring the Time Bureau up to speed and the rest of them are recovering. By the way, Lisa is not our only new member, we also got Zari and Behrad's sister Adrianna too." Sara said.

"Thanks for the heads up." Snart said as they headed off the bridge, but not before Charlie handed Sara the time courier, which she then used to open a portal to Lyla's office.

"Sara, what a surprise." Lyla said as Sara entered her office.

"Sorry to portal in unexpectedly." Sara said.

"No problem, what brings you here?" Lyla asked.

"Lisa Snart has asked to join the Legends and I've chosen to let her." Sara said.

"Really." Lyla said, not that surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, she can paint it however she wants, but I know that a big reason for it is because she wants to keep an eye on her brother. Honestly, the only reason I haven't tried to recruit Laurel is because I know that she'd never come, she's too committed to her relationship with Oliver and protecting Star City." Sara said.

"Speaking of which, before you head back to the ship, you should probably check in with Oliver, since there are some new developments I'm sure he'd be happy to fill you in on." Lyla said.

"I will head over to the bunker now, I just wanted to give you a heads up about Lisa." Sara said.

"And I appreciate that." Lyla said.


	42. Chapter 42

When Sara arrived at the bunker, she was very surprised at who she found down there.

"Sara." Slade Wilson said.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on Lian Yu or preferably dead right now?" Sara demanded as she prepared to attack him.

"Sara, stand down." Oliver said as he entered the bunker.

"Seriously, how are you not killing him right now after what he did?" Sara asked.

"Because I cured him of the mirakuru and restored both his sanity and his memories. He's not an enemy any more. He's an ally. And a brother in arms to me." Oliver said.

"You honestly expect me to believe that a brain dump is going to make him a good guy?" Sara demanded.

"Sara, you didn't know Slade, not like I did. You only saw him at his worst. You never saw the man he'd once been. And honestly, if memory serves me correctly in both universes, you're the reason he became an enemy in the first place, since you're the one who sold us out to Ivo, which resulted in Shado's death." Oliver reminded her.

"Fair point." Sara said, since she knew that he was right. If she hadn't had given their location to Ivo, Shado wouldn't have died, at least, not the way she had and Ivo wouldn't have been able to turn Slade against them.

"Look Sara, I know you have no reason to believe me when I say that I'm truly sorry for everything I did." Slade said and when Sara looked into Slade's eye, she could see nothing but honesty and sincerity in it.

"I guess if I can give Damien Darhk a chance at redemption after everything he did, I can give you one too." Sara admitted, since Darhk had done far worse to her than Slade had ever done, and yet instead of killing him, she'd given him a chance to have a clean slate. Sure she'd only spared Darhk's life out of consideration for Nora, but still, Darhk had done much worse in the old reality and yet she'd let him live. Sara would just have to trust that Oliver knew what he was doing. She always had and it was well founded. She'd just have to hope that it would again.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Oliver asked.

"I was actually meeting with Lyla, since one of her agents has joined the Legends." Sara said.

"Really, which one?" Oliver asked.

"Snart's sister Lisa. Long story." Sara said.

"I bet. So anyways, you are planning on visiting your sister and father while you're here right?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. But Lyla mentioned that there were some new developments I should talk to you about. Now I know why." Sara said, still eyeing Slade suspiciously.

"Sara, if I didn't trust him, I'd have put an arrow in his other eye by now. Besides, if anyone has the right to kill him, it's me." Oliver said and Slade chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who has a chance at doing that kid." Slade said.

"He's not wrong. Though if I get the chance, I'm more than willing to take my shot at it." Sara said.

"You really think that you could beat me?" Slade asked.

"I think you'd be surprised by how much I've learned since the last time we saw each other." Sara said.

"Enough. Sara, I know you don't trust Slade, but you trust me right?" Oliver asked.

"With everything I have." Sara said without hesitation.

"Then trust that I know what I'm doing." Oliver said.

"Okay Ollie. But only because I know that if he betrays you, you'll handle it." Sara said and Oliver nodded as they walked to the side to talk, though Sara would still shoot looks at Slade every now and then, since she did not trust that bastard one bit. The only reason she hadn't jumped him is because Oliver did trust him, so she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"So, do you think you can find this witch?" Charlie asked Nora after they'd brought the situation to her attention.

"Maybe, but honestly, it might be easier to try locating the actual fire totem, since if memory serves me correctly, it was by locking on to the death totem that allowed Constantine to locate the Waverider when Mallus possessed Sara." Nora said as Sara time portalled back to the ship.

"That is true and while that's a good idea, considering the fact that we'd essentially be running into the lion's den, I think it'll be better to wait until Constantine gets back from hell, so that way the team will be at full strength, especially magic wise, since no offense Charlie, but Mallus was locked up with you for centuries, I'm sure he's likely to recognize you, even if you shapeshift." Sara said.

"You're probably right about that. Better not take that chance." Charlie said.

"So, what should we do in the meantime?" Nora asked.

"We do what we can to prepare for the coming fight. I'm heading to DC to bring Ava, Nate and Rip up to speed on our current developments. Amaya's in charge." Sara said and Charlie and Nora both nodded.


	43. Chapter43

"So, what exactly are you working on?" Nora asked her boyfriend as she entered his lab.

"Since it sounds like Mallus found himself a new witch minion, I'm working on recreating the nanite gun I originally used on you before you and your dad kidnapped me." Ray said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that again." Nora said, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, it's all forgiven. And honestly, at least I got in your dad's good books." Ray said.

"True." Nora agreed as she kissed his cheek.

"You don't have a problem with me making this gun do you?" Ray asked her.

"As long as you don't use it on me or my dad, we'll be fine." Nora assured him.

"You won't have to worry about me using it on your dad, Sara is another story." Ray said.

"She and my dad have an agreement. As long as he doesn't break bad, she won't put a sword through his chest." Nora said.

"I know, but we both know that she's likely waiting for him to slip up so she has an excuse to finally even the score with him." Ray said.

"I know. Which is why it's a good thing that the league of assassins is keeping an eye on him and he knows it. Especially since even if Sara can't get to him, Oliver Queen can." Nora said and Ray nodded.

"So, what's the plan now?" Ray asked.

"Well, Mallus beat us to the fire totem, though we have all the other ones." Nora said.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Ray asked.

"For right now, the plan is just try and prepare for whatever storm is coming while we wait for Constantine to get back from Hell." Nora said and Ray nodded.

"Speaking of which, let's hope that this trip to Hell goes a bit smoother than his last one." Ray said.

"Speaking of, there's something we need to talk about." Nora said.

"Okay and that is?" Ray asked.

"You know I love you and how kind and wonderful you are, but at the same time, there are also times that I hate it. Like for example, when you risked the entire planet just to save Nate's life." Nora said.

"I know, that wasn't my smartest decision, but Nora, I'd make it again in a heartbeat to save him or you or anyone else on this ship. It's just who I am." Ray said.

"I know, and I love that about you, but Ray, let's face it, we got incredibly lucky that Nate was willing to make that sacrifice, that at the same time, we might not get that lucky again. Besides, haven't you heard any of the stories or songs about people who make deals with demons? They always end badly." Nora said.

"I know." Ray said.

"No Ray, you really don't." Nora said.

"Nora, where's this coming from?" Ray asked.

"It's coming from concern over the fact that while everything may have worked out, we lost Zari, since she left the Waverider while her future was still in flux. If it weren't for Sara's martian friend, none of us would even remember her and Mallus might've beaten us to the water totem like he did the fire totem." Nora said.

"Nora, what do you want me to say?" Ray asked.

"I want you to promise me that unless you really have no other option, you won't make anymore deals with demons, even if it's to save a friend's life or even my life." Nora said.

"Wait what?" Ray asked.

"Ray, I've been a demon and I've gone through the pain of having someone I love become a demon at least twice. I'd rather die than have to go through that again. Promise me." Nora said and Ray sighed.

"Okay, I promise, unless I have no other option, I will not make anymore deals with demons, just to save a friend's life." Ray said, not liking that Nora was making him make this promise, but at the same time, he understood why she was.

"Hey, what's that?" Nora asked, now noticing the nearly completed blue fire ring that clearly looked like it was part of a spell in the corner of the lab.

"That would be where John left for Hell. He said he'd be back when the sigil was completed, which means that he should be back any minute now." Ray said, right as there was a slight explosion as Constantine appeared.

"Well, that was uncanny. How was Hell?" Nora asked him.

"I'll tell you about it after I have a drink." Constantine said.

"I'll let the team know you're back." Ray said and Constantine nodded as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Actually Dr. Palmer, I can inform the team, however, there is something I'd recommend you investigate immediately." Gideon said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"I believe that we are being hailed from 2014. In Pittsburgh." Gideon said, much to Ray's surprise.

"Shouldn't we wait until after John tells us what happened while he was in hell?" Nora asked.

"No, if anything, this will give him more time to get his head together." Ray said.

"Okay, so you're going to Pittsburgh?" Nora asked and Ray nodded.

"Gideon, prep the jumpship, I'll go check it out." Ray said.

"Not alone you aren't. This could be a trap." Nora said.

"Okay, so we'll check it out together." Ray said and Nora nodded as they headed towards the jumpship.


	44. Chapter 44

When Ray and Nora got off the jumpship, Ray grinned at who he saw waiting for them.

"Jax, Professor." Ray said as he hugged both of them.

"Hey Ray, good to see you again." Jax said.

"You too. I have to admit, I was kind of surprised that Rip didn't recruit you both this time around." Ray said.

"I do not know, but honestly, I am relieved that he didn't, since allowing us to remain in the present has allowed Jefferson and I to reach a much amicable agreement." Martin said.

"Meaning what?" Ray asked, right as Jax went Firestorm.

"You can go Firestorm without fusing with Marty?" Ray asked.

"One of the perks of this new Earth is that we have access to more smart people. In addition to Professor Stein, Cisco and Caitlin, we also now have access to Supergirl's nerd herd, including Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor, who managed to find a way to modify Cisco's cure so that instead of just negating the power of the matrix, it was able to stabilize the firestorm matrix into me, allowing me to be a solo Firestorm and Grey here to stay here in the present as a physics professor, husband, father and eventually grandfather." Jax said as he returned to normal.

"Though I do expect you to stop by periodically Jefferson." Martin said.

"You couldn't keep me away. But honestly, now that Grey is no longer in danger of dying or being separated from his family for an extended period of time, I think I'd like to return to the ship. If you'll have me." Jax said.

"What about your wife and daughter?" Ray asked.

"Look, the whole reason I left the team in the first place was to learn to move past something that no longer happened and never will happen. And honestly, I have missed being a Legend." Jax said.

"Well, Sara will need to officially approve it, but honestly, we all know that's a given. And Marty, even if you're not rejoining the team, you should still swing by and say hello." Ray said.

"I'd love to. However, I am a bit concerned that Nora Darhk is here." Martin said.

"And I haven't killed anyone." Nora pointed out.

"Look, things changed a lot. Nora and I are actually dating and even more importantly, Sara finally let go of her desire to kill Damien Darhk." Ray sia.d

"Wait are you serious?" Jax asked.

"Not really. She just decided that it wasn't worth screwing up my childhood again just to get her revenge. Though I do know that she has the league of assassins keeping a close eye on him in case he breaks bad again." Nora said.

"Wow, things really have changed. The Sara Lance I remember could not stand to even be in the same room as Damien Darhk without attempting to put some kind of blade in him." Martin said.

"There's some other stuff I'll bring you up to speed on during the flight back to the ship." Ray said as he led them all onto the ship.

By the time Constantine had finished his drink, a majority of the team had gathered in the galley for the debriefing.

"Where's Ray and Nora?" Sara asked, since they were the only ones missing.

"Dr. Palmer and Ms. Darhk took the jump ship to investigate a mysterious signal that appeared to be hailing us originating from 2014. They are on their way back now." Gideon said.

"Well I'm glad, since that's given me more time to wrap my head around what I learned in Hell." Constantine said as the doors to the galley opened and Ray and Nora entered.

"About time. Did you two figure out what was going on in the present?" Sara asked, right as Jax and Professor Stein joined them.

"Well, this is a surprise." Sara said.

"Well, I heard that you guys were in need of a new engineer." Jax said and Sara laughed.

"Welcome back Jax. What about you Professor?" Sara asked.

"I'm afraid that my days of time travelling are over. I really just came by to say hello to you all. Though this team looks a lot larger than I remember." Martin said.

"We've had time to grow. Things have changed. But anyways, right now we need to focus on our current mission." Sara said.

"Sounds like I arrived just in time then." Jax said and Sara nodded.

"I guess I'll head home then. I just wanted to see you all again." Stein said.

"Well, feel free to drop by any time." Sara assured him and Stein smiled at her before nodding and leaving the room with Ray just using a time courier to send him back to the present.

"Okay, now let's get down to business." Sara said as all eyes turned to Constantine.


	45. Chapter 45

"Wait, what did you just say?" Sara asked, hoping desperately that she'd misheard what Constantine had just said about what he'd learned in Hell.

"I wish I could say otherwise love, but Hell's rulers, the Triumvirate, confirmed it themselves. While we already suspected it due to Charlie's mind being intact, it appears that all the creatures that were imprisoned with her were not affected by the crisis, which means that Mallus is fully aware of how you defeated him last time and he's not the only one." Constantine said.

"Neron." Ray said and Constantine nodded.

"Along with the witch Tabitha." Constantine said.

"Great, like Mallus wasn't a big enough problem already." Ava said.

"I'm afraid that's not the worst of it." John said.

"What could be worse?" Nate asked.

"You should really know better than to ask that mate. It appears that due to their retained memories, Mallus and Neron have formed an alliance to get their revenge on us and their deal is that Neron will get Hell and Mallus will get Earth." Constantine said.

"And how did you get the rulers of Hell to tell you this?" Nora asked.

"Because the last time they betrayed me, they lost everything. They're not going to let Neron usurp their thrones again." Constantine said.

"Got it. And what about Astra?" Nora asked and Constantine sighed.

"I didn't have time to check on her, since it took a majority of the time on the sigil for me to get a meeting with the triumvirate." Constantine said.

"Well, this complicates things." Sara said.

"Yeah, so what's the plan captain?" Nate asked.

"We take back the fire totem, since at least that will make killing Mallus and Neron slightly less impossible and John, we've been waiting for you to get back so that way you can find it the same way you found the Death totem after Mallus possessed me." Sara said and Constantine nodded.

"Speaking of which, I think there might be another asset that we've been overlooking that could help us in our fight." Constantine said.

"What might that be?" Sara asked.

"You love. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you have the potential to wield very powerful magic. I mean the same level of magic that Mallus possesses. Isn't that right Nora?" Constantine asked and Nora nodded.

"It's true. That's why Mallus wanted you to join him Sara. He knew that you possessed a huge potential for magic and he wanted that power for himself." Nora said.

"I'm sure you guys are exaggerating." Sara said.

"No we're not. Sara, that tattoo I gave you gives you access to far greater magic than just resisting that of Khushu idol and honestly, I'm kind of surprised you've never tried tapping into it. I mean honestly Sara, considering the life you've lived, it's like you were born for magic. I mean, you've got death in your blood, you have experience with the lazarus pit, you're the only person who's ever been deemed truly worthy of the power of the spear of destiny, you've been possessed by a demon, you've conquered your own demons, you've mastered death totem and now you're the paragon of destiny, one of the crucial factors of the creation of the universe." Constantine said.

"I don't need magic." Sara said.

"Actually, it couldn't hurt. After all, if Mallus and Neron remember everything we do, then we should throw something at them that they've never seen before. Like you with magic." Ava said to her girlfriend.

"I'll think about it. But first, I think we should focus on completing our totem collection." Sara said and they all nodded in agreement as they began making plans.


	46. Chapter 46

Later on that day, Sara, Ava, Ray, Mick, Nate, Amaya, Charlie, Wally and Jax were all gathered in the bridge while Constantine and Nora actually at Constantine's house, trying to find a location for the Fire Totem, Zari and Behrad were giving Adrianna a tour of the ship and Snart was also doing the same for Lisa.

"So, do we have enough bunks on the ship for all our new members?" was the first thing Jax asked.

"Actually, Constantine lives at his house with a time courier, since honestly, it's better for everyone if the nonsense he pulls off is not done on this ship, but even so, since Ava and I share a room and so do Ray and Nora and Nate and Zari, we should have room." Sara said.

"Anyways, what should we do while we wait for magicians to find a way to find Mallus and Neron, since they've already found a way to conceal the fire totem and we can't till Mallus without it." Charlie asked.

"I don't understand why we don't just go back in time and steal the totem before the demons do?" Nate asked.

"Because they'd likely be prepared for that. But, maybe there's another way we can beat them to the fire totem." Sara said.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"I still have the spear of destiny locked up in our room. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but I could just use the spear to alter reality so that we got the fire totem before Mallus did." Sara said.

"Why not just use it to kill him and Neron?" Mick asked.

"Because if there's one thing we've all learned, it's that using the spear for that kind of thing is a slippery slope. Oliver told me about how using a similar artifact called the book of destiny drove John Deegan insane. Then again, he wasn't exactly the most stable individual from what I hear. But at the same time, the megalomaniac known as Lex Luthor was able to use the book for the simple task of killing Superman on multiple earths while still maintaining whatever sanity he has left, simply because he kept his request small and simple. I think that the same logic applies here." Sara said and they couldn't argue with that logic.

"So, we use the spear to get the fire totem and then what, because something tells me that the spear won't reveal their location to us, since you seem intent on minimizing how much of its power you use." Charlie asked.

"I've already thought about that. Since Neron's plan revolves around using the monsters that escaped from the prison with him, we need to find them first. Ava, Nate, head to DC, tell Rip what's going on and see if we can get a containment facility put together for the creatures, since while I know that the plan was originally to relocate each peaceful one to a time period where it can blend in, we can't do that while Neron is on the loose." Sara said and they all nodded in agreement.

"As long as you give them their freedom eventually." Charlie said.

"We're not going to hold them indefinitely, except for ones like Mike the Spike, since he's crazy." Sara said.

"No arguments here." Charlie agreed.

"What about your magic lessons?" Ray asked.

"Let's get the fire totem first and then I'll consider it." Sara said, right as a time portal opened and Constantine and Nora entered.

"Actually lass, I think that it's now essential that you do take up magic." Constantine said.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked.

"One of the ways John and I tried tracking down Mallus was through my old connection to him, but he closed it off. But I'm not the only person on this ship he had a connection to." Nora said.

"You want to try to find Mallus by using me?" Sara asked.

"I know it's not ideal, but it would work." Constantine said.

"Right." Sara agreed as she went to retrieve the spear.

When Sara returned to the bridge, she found the whole team was waiting for her.

"What's the big deal about that piece of wood?" Adrianna asked.

"That piece of wood is the spear of destiny from Christian stories. It has the power to rewrite reality permanently and Sara is going to use it to get us the fire totem." Behrad explained.

"Okay, potentially stupid question, but if it can do that, why not just use the spear thingy to just fix the world and make things work the way they should?" Adrianna asked as Sara began the incantation to activate the spear, which began to glow as she did.

"That's not a stupid question and there are two reasons. The first one is that everyone has their own idea of how the world should work, so I don't think that anyone could truly consider it fixed. The second reason is more important, since if we did that, we'd be forcing our will on people and we're not dictators." Ava said, right as the spear released a blinding wave of energy.

"We're Legends." Sara said when the light faded and she held up her other hand to reveal the fire totem in it.


	47. Chapter 47

After collecting the Death totem,The Legends made their way to the outside of Zambezi 1949 where Giedion calculated were Mallus would be at his strongest.

"Okay who's going to be our Totem barriers this time around." Constantine asked

"Everyone who was a barrier on the last Earth accept for Wally now that Adrianna now has the Water Totem, we thought it would be better that way so way least competition." Sara explained

"What about us." Behrad asked. "Zari and I shared the Air Totem."

"It would better if Zari used it because the Totem has a stronger connection with her." Ray explained as Behrad nodded understanding right before they heard battle crys and horses galloping.

The Legends went outside the hut where they saw Vikings, Pirates and Roman Soldiers and at the front was Julius Caesar, Black beard and Freydís Eiríksdóttir

"You have committed treason against the New God Mallus." Fredís began

"You have once chance Legends, surrender yourselves to Mallus and we'll make sure you're deaths are quick." Blackbeard threatened

"As fun as that would be.." Rip said as he pulled out his lazer gun as Sara combined her staff's

"Legends never surrender." Sara said as the chaos began.

"Mr. Constantine, you and Ms.Darkh must free Mallus and you Totems barriers must get in position the rest of us will hold of the army." Rip said as the group split up to do their assigned tasks

Inside the Hut, John and Nora started the enchantment that would release Mallus as the Totem barriers formed a circle around the table as the Six totems began to feel the connection to each other as Six shining rays of energy shot out the totems forming something on the table.

"Remember concentrate we don't need a repeat of last time." Amaya said as the Legends groaned in annoyance.

"Damn it now I'm thinking of him." Zari said

"Seriously Zari?" Sara yelled out in annoyance.

"Wait that doesn't look like Beebo." Zari said as everyone looked down at their creation.

"Who the hell was thinking about him?" Mick asked.

"Sorry, That's on me." Nate said as they were consumed by the light.

Outside, The Legends who weren't Totem barriers were fighting off Mallus's army with Rip, Ava, Snart and Behrad shooting down multiple soldiers with their respective guns, Firestorm was flying around the battlefield shooting fireballs that threw soldiers off their paths, Ray in his Atom suit were firing Atom blasts at Soldiers, Wally was running around cutting down Soldiers, and Constantine said Nora were using their magic on them right as the heard a loud boom and the ground shook as Mallus landed at the entrance of the forest.

"I am Free!" The Demon yelled but was later blasted through the trees of forest by heat heat vision. The Legends turned around to find a Giant Superman hovering over them.

"What the hell?" Rip asked

"Instead of Beebo they chose Superman? Kinda a downgrade for The Legends."

The amazement was cut short when Mallus flew out the forest and lunged at Totem Superman, sending him flying backwards, Mallus flapped his wings a few times before lifting up into the sky but Superman flee behind him and threw him further into the sky, Totem Superman grabbed Mallus from his waist before shooting straight through the atmosphere into Space as the Six totems glowed it shot an combined blast that striked Mallus in the chest before ending the Monster for good. Due to the force of the blast Totem Superman got knocked back onto Earth has it landed in the middle of the battlefield of the outskirts of Zambezi. 

The Legends rans towards the crash site where Totem Superman landed at.

"Where are they?" Ava asked worriedly since she couldn't see anything through the smoke.

"A little help here?" Sara asked as she and the other Totem barriers climbed up from the crater.

"Sara." Ava said relieved to see her girlfriend unscratch as she and the others helped the Totem barriers climb out the hole.

A few weeks later The Legends were on The Waverider flying through the skies before John Constantine entered the timeship via portal.

"I know I said that stopping Mallus would be my last adventure with you lot but I have a new mission for us." John said, his voice filled with desperation.

"Okay I'll have Giedion set a course." Sara said

"Actually love for this mission there is no Time Travel. This particularly assignment is not about the timeline but the Cosmos, We have to go to Space." Constantine explained as the Legends looked at each other before Sara smirked.

"Let's get this mission started then." Sara said before the Waverider took off into space.


End file.
